


Behind Closed Doors

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Mating, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Brief Benny/Dean, CEO Castiel (Supernatural), Claiming Bites, Dean and benny dont have sex, Discrimination, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Discrimination, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Rough Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: After leaving Sandover under discriminatory circumstances, Dean convinces the CEO of Novak Industries to give him a chance of worth. Much to his surprise, Castiel isn't anything like the other stuck up CEOs he's met in the past. What's held in store for these two is more than it seems.





	1. Welcome to the Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoy. This work is NOT beta read, all mistakes are mine. Kudos and Comments are lovely and are appreciated, I love hearing back from you guys! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I do not give consent or permission to this work being copied and posted elsewhere, this is my own original work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's first day at Novak Industries goes downhill and sets him in an unexpected challenge.

The quiet humming of the ascending elevator buzzed through Dean’s head as he tried to use it as a distraction to vacate the anxieties bouncing around his cranium. Today he began his new job at Novak Industries, one of the most well-respected corporations in the states, and the UK and Canada. He was only twenty-seven, which made him one of the youngest members of the team. Only by 23 months, according to the record, though no one could confirm that he was the youngest hire in the last decade.

Usually, there was a sense of security when being placed in a new and reliable company, but Charlie had greeted him at the door and informed him that Mr. Novak wanted to personally meet him. He should have been excited, hell, elated. Though he couldn’t help but humor all the horrendous scenarios that could occur. Charlie sighed and turned her head. Dean was sweating, and it was obvious she could practically read his mind. She patted his back.

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Don’t stress, Winchester. He’s all bark and no bite, I promise.”

“Well, how many new hires does he see on their first day of employment?”

Charlie stood quiet. She knew that Dean was overreacting. Every so often, Mr. Novak would require his secretary to introduce him to a new hire, especially if their résumé was extremely qualified beyond certain means.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad you have your smell back. You’re finally embracing it?”

“Yeah. It feels good to be myself. I can’t change the fact that I’m an Omega, and no one can change it. I have my pride.”

“I still can’t imagine what that’s like. Maybe I’m lucky I’m the middle ground.”

Dean huffed a sigh, clenching his briefcase close in his hand. Charlie glanced down and sweetly ran her fingers across the back of Dean’s hand. “Deep breaths. You got this, Winchester. You won’t be alone.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

The elevator made a soft chime as it reached the nineteenth floor; the doors opening wide.

“This way, please, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean followed Charlie, looking around as much as possible to get a generalized idea of the structure of the office. He was sure he’d get a tour, but it kept his mind momentarily occupied.

“I’ll give you a detailed orientation and tour later, don’t worry,” Charlie said offhandedly.

They approached a large glass door finally and Charlie slowly opened it.

“He’s expecting you. I’ll be right outside the door.”

Dean nodded and took in a deep breath.

Nice and easy, Winchester. No need to panic. He’s just your boss.

Dean stepped inside the large office, taking it in. The walls were covered with minimalistic-style art, all of them had a repeating color scheme. Greys and blacks were the prominent outliers of the pieces of work and the little decorations on his desk. Newton balls and a metronome, strangely enough.

Castiel Novak, CEO was etched into a gold plate on his desk, in between two neat piles of manilla envelopes.

“Are you going to speculate my habits by interpreting my decor, or are you going to sit down?”

He turned around, their eyes meeting almost immediately.

Naturally, making a shit impression the first day.

“My apologies, sir. My name is Dean Winchester. I’m the new hire. I was told you wanted to see me.”

Castiel had an envelope in his hand, waving toward a leather chair. He nodded.

“I remember. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dean.” He sat at his desk and flipped open Dean’s file.

“I nearly forgot you’re only twenty-seven. But you have the experience. I made a call to your previous employer. Why don’t you tell me about your time there?”

Dean cleared his throat and sat up straight. “I started at Sandover almost right after I graduated from Stanford when I was twenty-four. I worked there until about two months ago.”

“What made you change companies?”

“I felt like I wasn’t getting any recognition for my actions. It swept my success under the rug because of my being an Omega. I was respected neither by my boss nor coworkers. I’ve been told that this company is more... open-minded. I hope that’s true.”

“We have a zero-tolerance policy for any hate. I assure that myself throughout the three headquarters of Novak Industries. I visit to assess any situations. May I ask what they excluded you from at Sandover?”

“I had four chances to become Head Director of four different projects, but I was told from the Executives I didn’t have the biological components to be a leader.”

Castiel cocked a brow. He had never heard of such shameless exclusion.

“I believe that you have potential, Dean. But you are one of, if not the youngest hire we’ve had in over a decade. I have to be careful.”

“Well, no offense sir, but I’m well past tired of being careful. I want to prove that I’m useful and that I can exceed your expectations. I know my capabilities and my capacity for stress. I want to push myself so that way you know the value of the people on your team.”

“Don’t push yourself too far, Mr. Winchester. You’re not the first to jostle to have a place under the teacher’s arm. I’m not worth sucking up too. You won’t get anywhere.”

“Who says I’m doing it for you? I want this so that way I can prove to any asshole who has a penchant for looking down on Omegas can see that I’m more than what I was born as. I’m doing it for me and the company. I mean, I might. If Novak Industries goes down, I’ll be going down with it. So I might as well get my ass into gear and push it with everything I’ve got. Wouldn’t you agree, Mr. Novak?”

Castiel sat back. He was indefinitely determined.

This kid would get under Castiel’s skin.

“You can’t tell me I’m wrong, sir. I need this opportunity!” He all but yelled. He needed this chance.

Castiel sighed. “Look. I understand that you want to excel above anyone your age, but you’re fresh meat in the company. You’re barely twenty-eight. You’re excited, but I can’t have you jump the gun, face forward or with your head up your ass. You seem very motivated.”

"How can I prove myself?”

“Winchester,” Castiel groaned.

“Just give me a task! Allow me to prove that I’m not useless. Let me show you that I’m worth something!”

“I guess you don’t take no for an answer.”

“I suppose not, sir.”

“You want a project?”

“Yes, sir. More than anything.”

“Fine. Give me some time. I’ll put together a test for you. If you can pass it, then you will earn my respect. If not, well, thus you’ll be the fool of Novak Industries. I’ll see you before the end of the day. You’re dismissed.”

“Thank you, sir.” Dean stood from his chair. He walked out of the room and searched for Charlie. She was walking in his direction, two coffees in her hands.

“How did it go?” She handed Dean his coffee.

“I think I pissed him off, but in a good way.”

“What on God’s green earth did you do?”

“Well, I told him why I quit my last job and that I wanted recognition. I ended up hassling him until he agreed. He will assign me a project before the end of the day.”

“Do you think you can handle that?”

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t be able to.”

“Well, since you’ve dug your own grave,” she teased, “why don’t I show you around the office.”

Dean rolled his eyes at her remark. He knew he had too much potential to let it go to waste. Alpha, Beta, or Omega, they all had the same potential to lead the world. Just because he was biologically inclined to care more didn’t mean jack shit. He could still be at the top of the leaderboard.

Charlie took him two floors down the elevator, showing him around the level he’d be working on. They walked alongside the desks, and most people introducing themselves to Dean. The crowd here was a hell of a lot friendlier than his previous place of work, and the Omegas weren’t outnumbered.

“I kind of like it here, truth be told. Now I just have to work through my end of the deal I made with Mr. Novak.”

“Well, you made your bed. You’re going to have to lie in it, Dean. I just hope you know what you’re getting into. I was aware that you were bold, but digging your grave your first day?”

Dean sighed. “I hope so, too. But I believe in myself.”

Charlie walked Dean over to his new desk.

“Drumroll!” She chuckled softly as she presented his desk to him. “It’s not much... but at least it’s not a cubicle.”

The floor he worked on was sectioned by desks with transparent dividers, essentially fancier cubicles. Each desk had a computer monitor and a keyboard, and room for knickknacks. Below, on either side of the chair were five drawers. Three were large enough for personal items while they designed the other two for files. Looking at the numbered sections, he was number 59.

“How many people are on this floor?” He asked, curious about the new work environment.

“Seventy-five. Each floor has a maximum number of employees for certain departments.”

“What happened to the last guy?”

“He changed careers, I believe. Wasn’t cut out for business.”

Still absorbing in the environment, he could feel something was off.

“I feel so out of place here, so...young. I feel like everyone’s watching me.”

“That’s not a bad thing. You’re young and you have the experience. You’re twice the man some of these guys will ever be. Don’t let them discourage you.”

He shrugged. “I guess.”

“Do you know what the big man will assign you?” She took a sip from her coffee, blowing inside the hole to cool it off.

“I haven’t got a clue. Can you show me how the email system works? I mean I assume it’s the same as Sandover, but I just want to double-check.”

Dean wanted to make sure he knew the ins and outside of this company as soon as possible. If he didn’t have it down to a tee, it would set him back on the project he would soon be responsible for.

“Sure thing. They gave you your password and stuff, right?”

“Yeah. Let me just log in.” He set his coffee down on his desk away from the keyboard. The last thing he wanted was to knock it over the equipment.

Dean typed in his username and password quickly. The screen began to load, a buffering icon briefly popping up before the home screen booted up. The Novak Industries icon was, obviously, the home screen.

"You can change that to your liking, just no NSFW stuff. Guy got fired last year for setting it to some not-so-tasteful pictures of his omega,” Charlie chimed in.

Dean snorted.

“Okay, so basic computer stuff. Your browser is there,” she pointed to the screen, “there are some other tools that will help you manage filing systems and finding general information about the company, such as policies and yadda, yadda, yadda,” she trailed off.

“The 'N-box’ is your direct email system throughout the company. It’s equipped and filled with the email address of every other member on this floor, and Mr. Novak. There are two screens here, one for direct and one for groups. For example, if you needed everyone except x,y, and z to… sign a birthday card, then you would uncheck the boxes of the names and it would send it to all expect those people. Are you good so far?”

Dean hummed. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Okay, so that’s just your outbox, now let me show you your inbox and then we’ll be done. Click that tab right there,” she pointed to the screen once more. “So your inbox has three sections. Individual messages from the other people on this floor, or Mr. Novak, chain emails from people who you might be in a group with for a project, and then one from Mr. Novak directed towards the entire floor. He has control to send one to each floor, and we’re number seven, that’s why it’s marked as; 'Floor Seven.’”

“Got it.”

“The Floor messages are sent to inform and remind, usually. He reminds us when we have fire drills, inspections, quarterly deadlines, new employees, birthdays, stuff like that.”

“The last thing you need to know is your assignments. He’ll send them to you via email and will open a new tab that you can edit and save it and send it back to him when it’s due. There’s a special notification when you get an assignment, so you won’t be able to miss it.”

“Wow, he seems pretty in-touch with the employees.”

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it. He likes to keep us informed, it’s useful as a leader. He looks out for every person here.”

Dean sighed and sat back in his chair.

“Thank you for your help. I’m sure you’ve got to get back to Mr. Novak.”

She patted his back. “I’ll let you settle. If you have questions, everyone is generally friendly. Or you can just email me.”

Dean gave her a defeated smile and a curt nod.

He sat up and cracked his knuckles. Might as well scroll through the latest ‘Floor’ messages to see if he had missed anything. He reopened his ‘N-box’ and clicked the inbox tab.

The Floor Message section had a red ‘1’ beside it. Already? He had to give kudos to the boss, he worked fast.

He groaned internally, double-clicking it. It was a welcome letter.

_**Dear Novak Industries Associates,**_

Jesus Christ, he might as well have had a hat and a cane if his intro would mimic an off-brand nihilistic Willy Wonka. Or maybe he was going for a less sexy Penthouse Forum Letter.

_**We’d like to congratulate and welcome the newest member of our company, Dean Winchester. It’s rarely we get a new hire with such a high caliber of experience. Let’s make him feel at home with us.**_

_ _

_ ** C. Novak** _

Fucking fantastic. Not only did he piss off the boss, but he put his ass on display for the whole company to see. At least he was kind enough to not mention which floor he worked on. He rolled his eyes.

Shutting the email, a new red ‘1’ popped up next to the direct emails. It was from Charlie. He clicked it open, snorting at the three simple words.

_**Without a paddle.**_

He dragged his hand down his face. ‘Why do I do this shit to myself?’ he thought.

He closed Charlie’s email, seeing another direct he’d received. It was from Mr. Novak.

**_Your time to shine has come, Mr. Winchester. I will present your task to you this afternoon. I require your presence at the briefing room on floor nine. The meeting is at 12:15, please arrive at least 15 minutes early. Once you arrive at the elevator, Mrs. Bradbury will lead you to where it will be held. She will brief you beforehand._**

_ _

_ ** -Castiel Novak** _

‘What kind of cryptic shit is this?’ This guy was getting on his nerves.

He looked at his watch, observing it was only ten. He sighed and sat up from his desk. He hadn’t been given any assignments yet, so he had about roughly an hour and a half before he had to head up the elevator. He wanted to make a good, responsible impression on his boss. He wanted, no needed Mr. Novak to know how dead-serious he was about this. He might as well become aquatinted with the rest of the people on his floor. 

Then again, he didn’t want to piss anyone else off by distracting them from important work. Changing his mind last second, he headed to the break room to gather as much information about the space. As he walked along the carpeted floor, he began to get a general idea of the floor’s layout. There were eight rows of desks, seven with ten desks and the last row only had five. There was plenty of walk room in the aisles to accommodate just about anything passing by. He stopped at the end of his carpeted aisle. To his left were the bathrooms and water fountains, and to his right were the elevators and the staff break room. 

He headed in the break room’s direction. Exploring the floor put his mind at ease for the moment, he couldn’t deny it was exciting. Sandover had a vastly different layout. He stepped through the open threshold and scanned over the items, taken aback. It was an improvement from his old workplace. From right to left was a large fridge, a row of islands with a sink, and a coffee machine and a toaster. Four round tables were neatly placed in there. Damn, they even had a Keurig machine.

“Not too shabby,” he chuckled. 

“I don’t recognize that voice. Who are you?” A voice spoke behind Dean, startling him slightly. 

Dean spun around, a confident grin on his lips. 

“I’m Dean, I’m the new guy. I was just checking out around the floor, trying to familiarize… uh…” he straightened up. “And you are?” 

The man smirked. 

“Oh, you’re the new guy,” he crossed his arms.

Dean sighed, “Yeah, I’m the new guy. The twenty-seven-year-old.” 

“That’s young. How did you get the job?”

“The same way as everyone else. I finished school, started in a company and worked hard. Filled out an application, got an interview, got hired.”

“Sure,” he replied snarkily. “Just don’t let anyone else catch on to your ‘hard work,’” he used air-quotes, “they’re not as cool with office… well, I don’t think I have to say it,” he glanced Dean up and down. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re insinuating I’m a whore just because I’m a young and unmated omega.” He clenched his fists. Was this asshole worth getting fired on his first day?

“If the shoe fits,” he hinted.

Dean sucked in a tight breath, pursing his lips into a tight smile before exhaling. He unclenched his fists. Let it go, Winchester. 

“I don’t have time for stuck-up assholes. I will be late for my meeting, anyhow. Excuse me.” He passed by the man, almost gagging at his scent. 

The man turned and watched Dean leave the break room, monitoring him as he walked down to the elevators. 

Dean looked down at his watch. How the hell was it already eleven forty-five? He sighed and pressed the button for the top floor. He pulled out his phone and texted Charlie. 

_ **Dean - 11:47** _

_Inappropriate question, but is the name of every associate on my floor available to the others on said floor?_

_ ** Charlie - 11:49 ** _

_Yes. Don’t forget to head up for your meeting. I’ll have the information for you once you’re done._

** _ Charlie - 11:50 _ **

_Did… something happen?_

Dean sighed and set his phone on silent, slipping it back into his pant pocket. He straightened his tie and smoothed out his blazer. The elevator doors opened, and, like clockwork, Charlie greeted him. She put her hand between Dean’s shoulder-blades and walked with him. 

“Do you read your text messages?” She grumbled under her breath.

“I was going to answer. I have to prepare myself for this. It’s kind of life or death.”

She rolled her eyes. “Did something happen with another person? Did someone already give you trouble?” Her free hand wrapped around Dean’s upper arm.

“What are you, my mom?” he scoffed. “It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“Who was it? What did he look like?” She applied pressure to Dean’s arm. 

“Jesus, Charlie. You can quit it with your vice grip. He was short… shorter than me. Blonde hair smelled like…god I can’t even put my finger on it.”

“Oh…I know exactly who you’re talking about. That’s Michael. He’s had some issues in the past with…just about everyone. Do you want to make a report?”

“God and make myself known as the whistleblower on my first day? I’ll pass,” he groaned, “I’m not a snitch. It’s nothing.”

Charlie sighed. “All right. Keep me updated on that...just in case. Anyway. Okay...” she cleared her throat and stopped in front of a silver door. A plaque with “Conference Room” etched into it was placed on the wall beside the door. 

“He will give you a run for your money. If you think you can do it, great, but back out unless you’re one hundred and ten percent sure that you can crack it. If not,” she whispered, placing her hands on Dean’s shoulders, “politely back out. He’s the boss, but he won’t make a scene if you can’t keep up. Got it?”

“Aye, aye, captain.” He flashed her a smile. 

She turned him around and patted his shoulders. “It’s showtime,” she cleared her throat.

He gave himself a moment to breathe, and to straighten his tie and jacket. He exhaled as Charlie opened the door.

Castiel was sat at the end of the oval table, three others seated in different positions, though it was apparent that the trio was working together. He couldn’t lie, it intimidated him. 

“Please, take a seat, Dean.” Castiel gestured to the ample amount of empty chairs. Dean nodded and sat down. He placed his hands on the table, keeping his attention to Castiel.

“Are you ready for your task?” he asked with a hint of taunt seared to his lips. 

“Yes, sir,” he said with confidence. 

“Good,” He stood with a clicker in hand, gesturing to the power-point on the projector board.

“Every company needs sponsors and investors to keep growing. I could go on and on, but I don’t have a doubt in my mind that you are well aware of the vital factors of a successful company,” he teased, shooting him a smirk. 

Dean stiffened in his chair. 

“Now, our next step in the company is to expand to a new country. But before we can reach that goal, we need more investors. Luckily for us, the CEO of a Japanese company has taken an interest in us.”

Dean swallowed hard. Almost every CEO he had met had a stick up their ass, and maybe that’s what pissed him off. Castiel Novak was the opposite. If any other CEO had given him this task, they wouldn’t have given him this extensive presentation. They would’ve slapped a file on his desk and told him ‘chop, chop’. They wouldn’t have given him an option to back out. The fact that he had a fighting chance made him want to pursue it more. 

“So,” Castiel continued, clearing his throat. He was well aware that Dean was falling off track. 

“If you wish to accomplish your goal, Mr. Winchester, I’d recommend that you pay attention.” 

A couple of the other board members chuckled. 

“I’ll say the same to you, gentlemen. This project is equally important to you three,” he spoke directly to them. It impressed Dean, he took no shit. 

“As I was saying,” he clicked to the next slide. “The company is prepared to host an event sponsoring us for investors, given we have a presentation ready that will highlight our company as useful and expansive. We need to prove—with extensive proof—that our company can provide a solution to each investor, without the worry of sinking or liquidation, and the promise of success. Now, this is not an easy task, however, it is doable.”

He clicked the device in his hand once more and picked up four manilla envelopes from his end of the circular table. He set one in front of Dean and set the others in front of the other three. He then set an additional slip in front of Dean. 

“This is the debriefing, and it gives you all the general information about what needs to be included in your presentation, and some general information about the company that is essential. If you have questions, you all know how to reach me. This is a six-month project, and the two teams will work on the investment pitch. In six months, the two teams will present the project and with my judgment, and a few monitors, will choose the best one to pitch to our possible alliance.” He glanced over to Dean, then the other three men.

“You three gentlemen are dismissed, but I’d like you to stay back with me Dean since our arrangement differs from theirs,” he waved his hand and gestured to the door. “Thank you for your time, gentlemen.”

Dean sat back in his chair, straightening up. The three men left the room one by one after collecting their files, only leaving the two in the room. 

“I’m not gonna kiss your ass for a better grade just because you’re an alpha. I’ve gotten further in life with hard work,” Dean hissed defensively. 

Castiel sat on the table right beside Dean. “I’m not asking you to kiss my ass.”

Dean crossed his arms. “Then why are you keeping me late?”

“I’m supposed to give you a rundown. Believe it or not, I’m not eager to see you fail. So if you cooperate, I’ll be able to help you.”

“You’re not just going to hand this project to me. You’re not that kind of person.”

Castiel cocked a brow, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lip. He folded his hands. 

“And you know the kind of person I am? How sure are you about that, Mr. Winchester?”

“I know you’re not the rest of the CEOs I’ve met in the past four years.”

“What makes me different?” Castiel was genuinely interested in Dean’s opinion of him.

“You don’t have a stick up your ass. You care about your company, and you don’t let people walk over you.”

“Well, I’m glad I made an impression on you, Mr. Winchester.”

“I can only imagine what you think of me,” he sighed and rolled his eyes. They probably saw him as a loud omega that was in over his head. 

"You’re outspoken, and you’re trying to prove your worth. Am I wrong?”

Dean set his hands on the table. “You’re not wrong. But it’s so much more than that.” 

His eyes were laid on the paper in front of him. 

“Aren’t you supposed to explain this to me so I can get back to my work?”

“Essentially, at Novak Industries, we give new employees a ninety-day grace period to prove that they’re fit for the company. Since you are being given such a high-yield project, your temporary period is being extended by an additional ninety days. I don’t think I have to tell you what will happen if your project isn’t completed.”

“How do I know this isn’t rigged for me to fail? That my file won’t conveniently be deleted or corrupted once I send it to you?”

“Well, any smart business entrepreneur knows to keep a backed-up copy of their projects.”

Dean inhaled and exhaled. 

“You don’t have to sign this, Dean. There’s no shame if you can’t do it. It’s difficult.”

He glared at Castiel. “Hand me the damn pen.”

Dean would be damned if he didn’t take the project. Castiel handed him the pen from his pocket. 

“If I don’t win this shit for me, then it’ll be out of pure spite,” he grumbled.

He stood from his seat, taking his papers and shooting daggers at Castiel. He couldn’t figure out why his boss pissed him off so much, having only met him. 

Castiel had his hands folded, sitting relaxed on the table, his gaze unwavering. 

“You’re free to go whenever you like and don’t be afraid to contact me over the N-box if you need more information about the company. Plus, my office door is almost always open.” He winked, sitting up from the table. 

Dean assumed he didn’t mean to fall forward as much as he did, some resulting with the pair of them simply inches away from each other, eyes wavering from gazes locked to wandering. He could practically feel Castiel’s body heat. Which meant that Castiel could smell Dean.

Castiel’s lips pursed slightly. He could tell that Dean was almost ready to go into heat. Even though he wasn’t married or mated, he knew damn well what that lingering smell was. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen eyes so blue. Like glaciers below the surface, with treasure encased in the frozen blocks.

“Isn’t it illegal in some places for an unmated alpha and omega to be alone in a closed room?” Dean broke the tension with his thought-provoking semi-rhetorical question.

“Why?” Castiel leaned closer. “Are you afraid that you can’t control yourself around me?” he whispered. 

“Do you talk to all the omegas like this?” He hummed back.

“Only the ones who put themselves into purposefully compromising positions their first day of employment, so, ergo…no.”

Dean scoffed. “Well then, I guess I’ll get back to work.”

His hand brushed lightly against Castiel’s as he turned to leave the room, turning his head back a slight bit to capture those eyes once more. He had truly set himself up for disaster. 


	2. On the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's initial plan got tossed in the toilet. He assumes Castiel is behind the sabotage.

Dean knew it would be the opposite of a cakewalk. He had six months to create an hour presentation that required over seventeen components to attract investors. The real problem sat within his lack of time spent at the company. Castiel expected him to show this incredible, intricate project with little to no background knowledge. Charlie insisted on asking Mr. Novak for help or more resources, but Dean would sooner cut off his own arm than heel to him. 

“You’re really going to stick this one out, aren’t you?” Charlie stood beside him with her arms crossed.

He was scrolling through older files he had managed to get access to since he had finally gotten his employee ID card. Now that he was officially in the system, he could look further back at the industries’ previous history in terms of stocks, debts, and any close calls to sinking in the gutter. Unfortunately, it only gave him surface-level statistics, and it didn’t go back further than three years. 

“Yes, I am.” He sat back and took a sip of his coffee. Charlie noticed that it was his third of the day so far. It was only nine a.m. 

“So there’s no way to get further back into the system for the information you’re trying to access?”

“Nope. Every time I try to it says ‘incorrect moderator password.’” He sighed and flipped through his papers. “I swear this shit is rigged. The first three months were great, even when Novak pulled a quick one and required weekly face-to-face updates and progress reports on top of the project. Now I have a quarter of a project and I’m three weeks behind on my meetings with him.”

“Have you seen Mr. Novak since your…” she gestured to the mess on his workspace, “you know…” 

Dean snorted at her ridiculous assumption. “Fuck, no. I don’t even know how I’ve been able to manage to avoid him for so long. I don’t know why I signed this stupid thing.” 

He ran his hands down his face, rubbing his eyes. He’d already lost so much sleep trying to find the information, the last missing pieces of his assignment, but somehow it was conveniently unavailable to him. 

“You were doing so well for so long, Dean. I’m sure you’ll figure out a way into the system to find the last bits. I’ll see if I can convince Mr. Novak to work around the system for you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like that dick would work with me. He’s itching to see me fail. He’s going to be ecstatic when he gets to hand me a pink slip for poor work ethic.” He brought his eyes back to his coffee cup.

“You know, contrary to popular belief, I’m not that much of an asshole as people assume.”

The hairs raised on the back of Dean’s neck as the voice spoke directly behind him. He sighed and sat up from his chair. 

Charlie stepped back, quickly negating herself from the situation. 

Once again, Dean and Castiel were face to face. 

“You know what kind of people lock the files of new employees just to prevent them from succeeding? Assholes.”

Dean had clearly grabbed the attention of a couple of passerby’s. He wasn’t going to be treated like a doormat. 

“I didn’t lock the files. The home office has been having technical difficulties right now. The files can’t be accessed.”

“Then extend the project time slot. First, it was because I was brand new and now its technical difficulties. What’s next? The sky falling? Bubonic plague?” He rolled his eyes.

“I’m not your enemy, Mr. Winchester. I would appreciate it if you didn’t make a scene, it’s not professional.” 

“Preventing me from doing my job is not professional, either. Why are you here? Are you going to hover over my shoulder until I turn in my work?” 

“Do I need to supervise you and hover?”

He smacked his lips and shrugged. “I don’t see why you’d have to.” He squinted in confusion.

“So there’s no reason why you’ve missed your last six weekly evaluations?”

“I’ve been busy. I’m trying to keep my job, though you should know that.” He crossed his arms in frustration. 

“You signed up for this voluntary, Mr. Winchester.” Dean didn’t know how Castiel kept so much composure and yet still radiate a hint of feral dominance. It was a confusing art that he couldn’t understand. 

But he was right. Dean willingly signed the contract and accepted the proposition. He wasn’t doing badly, but the lack of information had set him back drastically on his outline. 

“I’m aware, sir,” he hummed. He would not break eye contact. He refused to back down. He had gotten enough of this at Sandover. 

Dean took a deep breath and a slight step back. He wasn’t going to get angry, at least not any more so than he already was. 

“Why are you checking on me, sir? I know that you know that I’m behind on my task checklist.” His voice was calmer, having collaborated his composure at this point. 

Castiel wasn’t feeding into his anger and frustration, but he sure as hell wasn’t helping it. Dean was exhausted from the workload, and he couldn’t stop to rest. Even when he went into heat and stayed home, he was working from there. 

“I trust you’ll get it done, but in the meantime, I’d appreciate it if you followed me to my office. I have some things to discuss with you,” he replied stoically.

The employees patiently watching for some action finally settled down back into their seats. Dean could feel their gazes boring into the back of his head as he walked along the aisle to the elevator. 

The trip to Castiel’s office was the furthest thing from calming. Dean still couldn’t put his finger on why Castiel gave him a sense of unbalance. 

Stepping out of the elevator, Castiel guided Dean to his office and shut the door behind them.

“Please, take a seat, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean did so without hesitation. He knew he was about to get scolded for his behavior, all he knew was to sit back and take it. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for business. He awaited the raised voice, but it never came. 

Castiel kept his gaze on Dean, his hands crossed and pressed against his face as he sat leaned forward propped up on his desk. A wave of commiseration washed over him. He felt guilty. He was watching Dean struggle just to keep up with the adversary team that was well ahead of him. 

He was telling the truth when Dean confronted him about his inability to access the files required to continue his task, Home Office’s systems had crashed because of weather complications, and it was taking them longer than expected to have the information available again. 

He couldn’t hold Dean’s attitude against him. He was outspoken and more inexperienced than most of the rest of the people in the company. He was also younger. Castiel himself had five and a half years on him, and twice that much experience. He saw himself in Dean, perhaps that’s why he had such a soft spot for the omega. 

“How can I help you, Dean? I’m not the antagonist of this chapter. I’ve been trying to get in contact with HR to see when the files will be available, but I haven't gotten a call back,” he stood from his chair and walked around.

“You know you’re allowed to ask me for help. You’ve only been here for a handful of months, and you don’t know the company as well as the others.” He turned his back and straightened a pile of papers. 

Dean got up slowly, following suit and stood beside Castiel. An unnatural force was convincing him to stand closer to Castiel; he needed to get a better picture. 

It was impossible to figure out why Castiel was letting him so close. 

“I don’t want to fail on this project. I don’t...” he tapped his fist onto the desk lightly, “I don’t want to present a half-assed laughingstock of a commission in front of you, or the opposite team or the other company. I’ve worked too hard for that shit. But no matter how far I’ve gotten I’m just...stuck in the mud right now.” 

He should’ve felt strange venting to his boss, however, it strangely lifted a weight off his chest. Dean knew that Castiel understood wholly.

“Don’t give up just yet,” he whispered encouragingly.

Dean’s gaze stayed on Castiel for longer than he’d rather admit. Those simple words shouldn’t have meant anything to him. He positioned his gaze downwards, somehow unable to meet his eyes. 

_‘Don’t talk to me like that. Not with that voice,’_ he thought. 

“Why do you want to hate me so bad?”

He scoffed. “Is that a rhetorical question? You know damn well why.” 

“Dean—” Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s arm. Why was he so comfortable with this kid? He was vehement, heated, all the while enthusiastic. Just enough of the mix to where it infuriated Castiel. 

Dean swallowed down the forming lump as his mouth dried, a sudden dozen knots tying in his stomach. 

He pressed his opposite hand onto the desk absentmindedly to keep his balance. The effect he had on Dean was unfathomable. Castiel had no significance in his life aside from the fact that he signed his paycheck and barked orders to him. 

It wasn’t until this very moment the duo hadn’t noticed or truly paid attention to the others’ features. Well, that wasn’t completely true. Dean couldn’t get Castiel’s eyes out of the back of his head. Castiel could say the same about Dean’s lips. But he wouldn’t let those thoughts reach the light of day. 

"It’s rude to stare,” Castiel murmured. 

“You’re staring too. What were you going to say?”

The precipitous though reared itself back to him. He had called his name and then held onto him—which he was still in the action of. 

“Nevermind. You’re dismissed, Mr. Winchester. You can get back to work.” 

Dean grumbled under his breath. Just as he thought he could break through the exterior reservation of his boss, the hope was shattered within mere seconds. 

“You’re not going to…” he cut himself off. 

“Nevermind. Thanks…I guess.” 

Dean left without another word. 

Castiel wanted to punch himself. What was he doing? 

“I’m going crazy…” 

Dean practically rushed out of Castiel’s office, his stomach all twisted. His arm was tingling with a warm sensation that felt odd in all the right places, though it made him feel…dirty. He could already dread the thoughts that would follow later that evening. 

He didn’t want to face the reality of what was to come if he couldn’t finish. 

He placed the files on his desk, sighing heavily. 

“What am I missing?” He shut his eyes, sincerely considering smashing his head through the desk. 

Then he decided, fuck it. “I’ll start from scratch. Go over every piece I’ve incorporated into it, seeing what else I can add. It’s all I can do.” He would be lying if he said Castiel’s words didn’t encourage him.

“Hello...this is Castiel Novak. I’m calling once more in regards to the technical errors while attempting to access files on the main website. Is there a chance I could get a physical copy faxed over as soon as possible? Some material got damaged, and the backup was misplaced...” 

He waited patiently as the operator responded to him. 

“Yes, that’s correct...yes ma’am. Okay. Thank you very much. I appreciate it. Have a great rest of your night. Okay, thanks. Goodbye.” 

He hung up the phone and swiveled his chair over to the fax machine. The lady on the line told him it’d be about ten minutes, but he didn’t mind waiting patiently. After about four unanswered phone calls and three rude operators in sixteen hours, a simple ten-minute wait was a godsend. 

Castiel hadn’t been able to decide whether to simply drop the stack of papers on Dean’s desk without a word or if he should wait until he was sure that the latter had gone home. While stuck in the ponder of his thoughts, the familiar screeching buzzing as three dozen papers were filed over one by one. He never thought the sound would make him feel relieved instead of stressed. 

Once all the papers were transferred, he double-checked the information to assure all of it was there. A once over wouldn’t hurt. He truly hoped that this would lift Dean’s spirit and push him from his slump. He had high hopes for him. 

Though he hadn’t decided whether to wait for Dean’s absence. He had taken note to him staying late, so he couldn’t exactly drop the files off in a stealth-like manner. He almost gave Charlie a phone call to request her to drop off the papers, but thankfully he caught a glimpse at the time. It was already nine p.m. Dean should’ve been gone already. It wouldn’t hurt to check, though. 

He grabbed the file and set a course to Dean’s floor, hoping he’d get lucky. The floor was quiet, and mostly dark, save one illumination. He made his way over and, sure enough, there was Dean. His face was pressed to the keyboard, causing the light to remain on his screen. Crumpled paper and a couple broken pencils were scattered along with his workspace. Castiel picked up the papers on his desk, setting down the thick envelope in its place. 

He flipped through the loose sheets. He was starting it back from scratch, revising it to find missing pieces. He sighed and set the papers back on top of the envelope. He glanced around, finding a sticky-note dispenser on Dean’s desk. Cute. He took one and stuck it onto the stack he’d just sat down. He scribbled ‘Dean—’ on it before setting the pen back down. 

Castiel placed a gentle hand onto Dean’s back, slowly rubbing soft circles. After a moment, he tapped on Dean’s shoulder to wake him up. 

“Go home, Winchester. It’s past nine, get some sleep.” 

Dean lifted his head, glancing up to see Castiel hovering above him. He looked at the time at his computer; it was a quarter till ten. 

“How did you know I was still here?”

“I’ve taken notice of your late nights. But I’m getting concerned about your wellbeing. Go home to your mate. I’m sure they’re worried sick.” 

Dean snorted. “Hilarious. I don’t have a mate. You know that.” 

He didn’t answer. Maybe he pressed the assumption to confirm that Dean was, in fact, single. It took a little weight off him; he had been less than professional in certain situations. 

“Pack up your things and go home. You still have time to finish. You’ll be back tomorrow.” 

Dean must’ve been still half-asleep because somehow he didn’t even notice the extra envelope he haphazardly handled into his briefcase. 

“Don’t forget to throw your trash away, too. This is a respectable company, in case you forgot,” he spoke coldly.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to wait for me. I’m heading out right now.” He tossed the crumpled up papers into his recycling bin, knowing it’d be a shred job tomorrow. He grabbed his suitcase and ID Card after he pushed in his chair. There was no sight of Castiel, so he assumed that he had already left. 

He wiped his eyes and let out a long yawn as he walked down the carpeted aisle. He made his way down and headed to the elevator. Dean tapped his foot on the floor, waiting patiently. Maybe some rest would do him well. 


	3. Eyes Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIx months have passed since Dean originally signed Castiel's contract, and more pieces are popping up that Castiel might not be against him after all.

The excitement had been running through his veins since Dean had completed the final run of editing his project. All the grammatical and spelling errors were surely taken care of, and it was finally done. The past six months had been an atrocious definition of the word ‘nightmare’, somehow holding itself higher than the actual meaning of the word. 

He had lost his hope halfway through, but his best friend Charlie had somehow slipped the files to him while he was knocked out in his workspace. (Or so he thought.)

Dean was sat in the waiting area next to Castiel’s office, eagerly tapping his foot.

“De—” Charlie cleared her throat, “Mr. Winchester, he’ll see you now.”

“Thanks,” he gave her a polite curt nod. 

Dean pulled the USB out of his pocket and gripped it keenly.

“Mr. Winchester.” Castiel turned around to face him.

“You look eager,” he commented. Dean appropriately set the USB stick on his desk.

“I don’t think I have to tell you where you can stick that. Thanks.”

“I assume it all worked out. I’m not expecting half of a presentation.”

“It’s what you’re expecting, according to the guidelines, and more. You’ll see. I don’t half-ass work.”

“I suppose I’ll be the judge of that.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to exit the office.

“Are you prepared for the big presentation?”

He stopped in his tracks, hand on the handle.

“Beg your pardon?”

“You heard me. I asked if you were prepared for the presentation.”

“No, I heard you loud and clear. I was just wondering what the last part meant. What ‘big presentation’ are you referring to?”

“I already enlightened you on this half a year ago.”

“Well…yes. The presentation in front of you, the three opposing employees, and some others. I wouldn’t consider that 'big’. I’ve had to present in auditoriums.”

Castiel smiled. “Well then, you’re all set for tomorrow.”

“You’re pulling my leg. I’m not presenting in front of a crowd tomorrow.” He realized within a split second. His brows furrowed with pure resentment.

“I’m presenting this in front of a crowd tomorrow.”

“You catch on fast.”

“God, you’re such a dick. I’m guessing the information is already in my 'N-box’.”

“Another amazing guess. You could be a detective, Mr. Winchester.” He was holding Dean’s project out on his palm.

Half the battle was finishing the shit he agreed to sign on his first day, and now he had to push it down and swallow his pride just to prove himself once again. 

If he didn’t do that, he was sure Castiel would have a field day making an ass of Dean on stage in front of god knows how many patrons in the auditorium.

The nerve of his ass had gone far past the point of an itch under his skin, it was turning into a parasite crawling and infecting his own thinking. How far was he willing to go to embarrass Dean?

And now he had less than twenty-four hours to prepare himself for an audience nearly ten times larger than he originally prepared. He sighed and took the USB from Castiel’s open palm.

“Where do you get off?” He hissed.

“No need to get feisty, Dean. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

“I’m guessing you somehow slipped this shit into my contract. I bet that even if I do everything right, follow all your plans, I still wouldn’t be able to stay here. Would you bet that?”

There it was again. That unwavering gaze stared him down like the blazing sun. What was going through his head? Was it malice? 

“You know, I see you make that face every time I see you. You ever going to tell me what it means? You can’t just be giving me the stink eye.”

It was true, but Castiel wasn’t legally allowed to discuss what it meant in an office setting.

“You shouldn’t worry too much about what’s going through my head, Dean.” He brushed his remark away. “You have more important matters that require your attention.”

“You’re not going to enlighten me about anything, are you?”

“It makes it more interesting that way. Best prep your behavior for the crowd. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Dean’s best option was to walk out before he did something he’d instantly regret.

After he left, he passed the waiting room in search for Charlie. If he was lucky, he’d be able to catch a quick conversation with her.

He turned the corner, his gaze quickly falling on her. He made his way over, giving her a certain look. She was pouring water in a paper cup from the carboy dispenser.

“How’d it go?” She looked up at him. “You’re still alive, so I assume it went fine.”

“He changed the plan last minute.” He looked over his shoulder, agitated.

“It can’t be that drastic if its last minute, I’m sure it’s nothing—” she took a sip of her water.

“I’m presenting this in an auditorium of over four-hundred people with no prep time.”

Charlie inhaled a sharp breath, the water she swallowed going down too fast. She covered her mouth, violently coughing for about five seconds.

“I don’t think dying on the job is professional,” he quipped, patting her back.

She narrowed her eyes, wiping the tears from the corners.

“What are you going to do?”

He crossed his arms. “I will have to present. I can’t just _not_, you know?”

“That wasn’t in your contract, was it?”

“I can’t remember if I’m being frank.”

“He said you’d get canned if you didn’t finish by the deadline date. But you did, so theoretically you don’t have to tomorrow.”

“I still have to present it, and he changed it from an audience of six to seven people to…I don’t even know how many.”

Charlie gave him a solemn smile. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine. You’ve gotten past his trials and tribulations so far, and somehow you haven’t quit yet.”

“Yeah, trust me. I don’t know how I’ve lasted this long either.”

“Well, on the bright side, tomorrow is the last day before the big weekend.”

Dean had completely forgotten. The sealing of investors marked the ending point of the fiscal year of Novak Industries, which was an obvious cause for celebration. One partner, who also happened Castiel’s brother, was hosting it at his condo.

It was a three-day weekend, hotels and food provided. Their funding had doubled, and they used the time for meetings and after an extra day, they were able to relax.

He pursed his lips, running the thought over again. “I could…use the time to relax. I mean, if anyone deserves it, it’s me.”

She patted his back. “All you have to do is survive the next twenty-four hours.”

If only it were that simple. Even at this very moment, it was nearly impossible to figure out why he was pissed off. Thinking about it, it was pure dickish of Castiel to pull the rug from beneath him. But he didn’t want to get fired, so he had to let himself be strung along like a puppet. 

But Charlie was right, as usual. Twenty-four hours from now and the presentation would be over with and they’d be on the way to a long-needed vacation.

But murphy’s law is a sneaky bitch.

The night before his presentation, Dean had laid out a plan for breakfast and organization for the day ahead, but he slept through both alarms. He had passed out on the couch while completing the prompts in his speech, as he was editing it for a larger audience.

He had initially planned on waking up at 6:00 am to shower, shave, and practice his speech one last time. Even as he progressed in his career, unfortunately, stage fright liked to rear its ugly head every once in a while.

He jumped up, broken into a cold sweat. The sun was beating down on his exposed skin, making his body itch. He held his head, this mind jumbled and disoriented; as he had just woken up.

“Fucking hell…what time is it?” he mumbled to himself. He looked at his watch on the table as it read:

8:53 a.m.

He was due at the auditorium at 9:15, but he had to be there a half-hour prior to last-minute run-throughs.

He quickly dialed for Charlie, seeing if she could sweep up his mess.

“Dean? Where the hell are you? You were supposed to—”

“I know, I know!” He groaned. “Listen, I slept through both of my alarms, some fucking how. I need you to cover for me because I physically just woke up.”

“Oh-okay. I’ll convince Mr. Novak to let the other group go first, but you’ve got less than twenty minutes, and that’s generous as it is. Come on, Winchester.”

“I know. Thank you. I’ll see you in fifteen.”

He prayed to every deity he could think of as he jumped and skipped and got dressed as quickly as humanly possible. He should have been given an award for how quickly he was out of his house. He sped down the road in his impala, thanking everything in existence that the auditorium was only five minutes from his house.

He locked up his car, clutching his suitcase tightly in his hand.

He rushed inside and followed the directional signs to the employee-only rooms specific for the event. The empty hallways slightly eased the weight and anxiety that sat on his shoulders. A cold gust ran down his spine. His project. He patted his chest and his back pockets. No fucking way. Again?

“Mr. Winchester. How kind of you to show up.”

He turned on his heel.

“I got caught up in traffic. I’m here now, though.”

“Are you missing something?” He tilted his head as he watched Dean patting his pockets.

He gulped. “Nope.”

Castiel took a step closer. “Well, you dropped this.”

He held a USB drive in-between his fingers, practically towering over Dean.

A smirk graced his lips.

“Take it. It’s yours.”

He slowly picked it up. 

“You’re up next, you might want to hurry.”

Dean bit his lip. He wanted to punch him right in his smug face, though unfortunately it was looked down upon.

“I’ll get to it. Don’t worry.” Dick. What made him so entitled? Why did he have to be the target of Castiel’s shit moods? That dude needed to get laid.

Pushing the thought of his asshole boss away, he made his way down the hall and behind the stage. He heard the other guys talking and could get a sneak peek of the audience. His stomach twisted. That was way more than he expected. He hadn’t taken into account how large the auditorium was.

“Mic or earpiece?” Charlie came up behind him, which caused him to jump.

“Jesus Christ, Charlie. Uh, a mic is fine. I talk with my hands usually, so it’ll add emphasis.”

“Theirs is almost over. Are you ready, Dean?”

“Yep. Then in two hours, I’ll be asleep in my hotel room, ready to drink the past six months away.”

“Don’t forget that you’re carpooling with me, and we’re taking my van.”

“That works out well because I need my overnight bag from my apartment anyhow.”

The sound of applause alerted him that his time was up and that it was his turn.

“Showtime, Winchester.”

He took a deep breath, passing the curtain onto the stage. His eyes squinted as they adjusted to the spotlight, so he aimed them downwards to turn on his mic.

“Hello there. I’m Dean Winchester, the genius who decided to challenge my seniors. Now, I’m going to preemptivey apologize because it’s gonna be hard to surpass that one due to the fact that I just walked into the building.”

A burst of scattered laughter erupted from the audience. He could feel Charlie’s eye-roll. It wasn’t his favorite tactic, but self-deprecating humor usually brought a little lighter mood.

He walked over to the display station and plugged in the USB, setting his briefcase on the desk and removing his notes. He took a double-take at the small item.

He couldn’t be one-hundred percent, but he could almost guarantee that it wasn’t his.

“Guess I should have opted with the earpiece. Well, now I know better.”

Once his notes were out and his presentation loaded, he was all set.

“There we go, now we can begin. Now, you all are here because the opportunity of investing in Novak Industries caught your interest, and you’d like to us to convince whether we’re worth it. Let’s start.”

Thus Dean began. Within the rest of his hour, he broke down the statistics of the past decade and a half to prove that Novak Industries had never sunk, nor had they dipped below a certain point. Their pool had maintained consistent, and their benefits grew gratuitously each year. The speech was aimed to convince even the stingiest of investors.

Once he had finished, surprise caught him when he was given a standing ovation. A sense of relief washed over him. He had gotten the job done, and he should have earned Castiel’s respect by now. He could never say why he was working so hard for his approval, though at least half of it was for himself.

He waved his hand and shut his mic off, collecting his things and exiting the stage. He handed the mic to Charlie, who was waiting with her jacket in hand.

“That was really well-done, Dean. You blew the pants off the audience. We’re going to get a lot of investors now.”

“Thanks. I lost a lot of sleep over this project, more than usual.”

“I’m sure this weekend will make you feel so much better.”

“I can relax now that it’s over.”

They stood in front of the double doors, waiting for the large crowd to pass.

“I almost forgot, you’re going to get a good bit of publicity.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

As they were talking, a handsome, scruffy-bearded man approached them.

“That was quite a presentation, Mr. Winchester.”

“Thank you, sir. You can call me Dean. You are?”

“Benny Lafitte. I work in partner with ValRose, the company you’ve partnered with.”

As they shook hands, Dean was able to get a quick whiff of his scent. Maybe that was what Dean needed. He couldn’t turn down a cute country accent.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Benny. Are you attending the meeting getaway?”

“No, unfortunately, I won’t be able to make it, though I’d—”

“Mr. Winchester.”

Dean’s head snapped towards the voice. It was Castiel.

“Pleasure seeing you again, Mr. Lafitte. Do you mind if I borrow him for a moment?”

“Of course not, he’s your subordinate. I’ve got to get going, anyway. Nice meeting y’all.” He waved and walked away, clearly sensing the tension.

“What’s your damage, sir?” He turned to Castiel.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I did your fucking project, I presented, I got a standing ovation. I did every single thing you’ve asked me. I’ve put up with your sabotage and your…frustrations. I would like to enjoy the weekend I worked so hard for. Can you wait until I’m at least one…or twelve drinks in?”

He took a step back. “We’ll speak tonight.”

“Thank you. Come on, Charlie.”

They split to their respective cars and headed back to Dean’s place. Once he parked, he checked the inside to assure he had gotten everything.

“I’m gonna run inside real quick.” He quickly ran up the stairs and unlocked his door, shutting it behind him.

“Let’s see…”

He set his briefcase down and headed to his bedroom to grab his luggage bag. He knew he didn’t really have time to nicely fold things the way he wanted, (another reason he was pissed off at himself for sleeping in late), so he just tossed a few days worth of boxers, loose shirts, sweatpants, a pair of jeans, and one decent looking outfit.

He zipped the bag and threw it over his shoulder, assuring that he had his keys in hand. On his way out, he passed his coffee table and spotted something unusual; another USB drive. He slipped it in his pocket, trying to brush it off. He had probably just set it down.

Dean stepped into Charlie’s van, buckling his seatbelt.

“You’ve got the key cards?”

“Yeah, but yours is for the hotel across the street. I guess when this was scheduled they didn’t have enough rooms.”

“I hope they didn’t put me in a shit hole. I don’t wanna catch anything.”

“I heard it’s really nice. They’re in my bag on the floor, you can take yours. It’s in the blue sleeve.”

He set the bag on his lap and unzipped it, looking for his keycard. Whilst searching, he found a USB stick identical to the one Castiel handed him in the hallway.

“This looks familiar.”

She glanced at his hand.

“That’s probably because Mr. Novak has the same one. It’s almost always on his desk. I’ve been his assistant since he started, it’s kind of our thing. Don’t dig too deep, I’ve got tampons in there,” she chuckled.

He snorted and zipped the bag back up after taking out his keycard.

Dean was silent after that, though. So his brain wasn’t playing tricks on him. He left his project at home, but Castiel kept an extra copy in case he forgot. Was he wrong this whole time? Was Castiel actually looking out for him?

“I didn’t take him for the sentimental type.”

She shrugged.


	4. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally confronts Castiel's behavior.

“Now, don’t get too hammered just because we moved the meeting to Monday! But enjoy yourselves, you all need it.”

Dean wasn’t exactly a partier, but he enjoyed a few beers often. Though it didn’t surpass that usually. 

He watched the other employees get handed their key cards, everyone chattering in excitement about the party.

“Go check into your hotel rooms, and we’ll meet back at Gabriel’s condo in about five hours! You’ll all get a group text when his doors open up for you. Do you have anything to say, Mr. Novak?”

“Our investment campaign was a success, and you all have earned this relaxation. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to stick around after tonight because I have a flight in the morning. But drink and be merry!”

The crowd dispersed into little groups on their way to the hotel, and Dean began to head to the one across the street. He opened the card slot and read the number, 58. Having absolutely no clue where the hell that was, he inquired with the nice-looking lady at the front desk.

“Hi there. Can I help you, sir?”

“Yeah. I got this room cause I have a conference this weekend. Where’s room number 58?”

“Up the elevator to the third floor, turn left and it’ll be the door all the way down the hall to the right.”

“Got it, thanks.” He made a mental note of her instructions.

He headed in that direction and up to the elevator.

He sighed softly. He still had to talk with Castiel. Understandably so, he told him off a couple of hours beforehand. It was also time to confront him about the secret help. The likelihood of him being the one who /actually/ slipped him the files seemed a hell of a lot more plausible. But it still made little sense why he pulled an auditorium presentation out of nowhere.

He held the key card over the sensor, turning the handle when it turned green.

He whistled as he entered the hotel room. It was a comfortable space, complimented with a couch and a bed made for a king. Two end tables sat on each end of the couch and a coffee table that matched sat in front. A bay window stretched along the wall parallel to his bed, which gave him an incredible view.

He set his bags down on the end table beside the couch, lounging down.

Dean was debating whether he should attend the first night of the party. Did he really want to get blackout drunk and then back to work on Monday? He didn’t want to put too much thought into it, though. He couldn’t. Tonight would be about confronting Castiel.

He had to know the facts and missing pieces. 

Sitting up, he pulled his suitcase off the floor and onto the coffee table next to him. He was glad he grabbed it last minute. He popped it open and started to sort through the files. There was the stack of the prior years, another file full of charts and statistics. Then he saw it. The USB drive. He quickly patted at his pocket, feeling another.

How had he kept his head up his ass for so long? He placed the one in his briefcase on the table, then the one in his pocket beside it. Now he could distinctly tell them apart. He had ‘DW’ etched into the back of his, and it was pitch black. The other was more of a charcoal color, and there was no engraving.

So he had given him an extra copy of his presentation. But what prompted him to implement this contingency plan in place? What else had he done for Dean without him realizing?

Then it hit him. The files. If it was a snake, it would have bitten him.

He opened the suitcase once more and pulled out the file holder. Not all the HR’s stamped their files before faxing them, but he knew that Sandover specifically stamped them with the name of the person who requested them on the back. Well, sort of. It placed their employee ID number on the back in the fine print.

He pulled a magnifying glass out of the suitcase.

He read over the ten-digit number but had nothing to compare it to aside from his own.

“Wait a sec...”

He flipped through the other pile of papers tucked neatly.

“Yahtzee!” He chuckled, pulling out his orientation papers. It was the single piece of paper that had Castiel’s ID on it. This would be the one way to confirm his suspicions.

He took a pen and removed the cap, writing the number on the corner of the paper, right beneath Castiel’s number.

He sat back, partially taken aback. He ordered copies especially from home office, and he had a back-up copy of Dean’s project. He helped with the foundation of his project, but why? What would he gain from that?

It still didn’t explain why he made him present last minute. 

Dean sighed and stood up. He wanted to get out of his clothes and into something more comfortable. He stripped completely of his clothes, hoping no one from below saw him.

After changing into something less restrictive and laying back onto the couch, his eyes closed involuntarily. The texture welcomed his fatigued body, only releasing now how tired he had been.

He welcomed the swift grace of falling asleep effortlessly. A warm haze washing over him as he was peacefully hummed to sleep by the soft clinking of the air conditioner.

Though his peaceful rest was interrupted by a persistent knock on his room door.

He groaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he hesitantly stood. Was it the cleaning crew already? He hadn’t even occupied the room for twenty-four hours.

He opened the door, greeted by a stoic looking Castiel.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot. May I come in?”

Dean took a step back and allowed him into the room, closing the door behind him.

“You know, that’s usually what people say maybe...a week after they do some stupid shit. Not six months after, but...you know. So why are you here, though?”

“I wanted to congratulate you on your presentation earlier today. You did well and the investors we had doubled after you spoke to them.”

“Well, that’s...frickin’ great. But it would have been better if you gave me some extra time to, I don’t know, get ready for it? That was a serious dick move, dude.” 

His voice was increasing, trying his best to keep a hold on his temper. But this guy had been slowly egging him on for the past six months, and he wanted to put his two cents in for once.

“I understand that you’re upset, Dean. I know you want to voice it. We’re in a private setting, so you can do that.”

Castiel was stood by the window, hands in his pockets as he watched the traffic pass by.

Dean could only roll his eyes. 

“I’m not asking for your permission. You’ve been stringing me around like a goddamn puppet these last six months and then you have the audacity to throw me under the bus! You try so hard to make me fail and then throw your help in at the last minute?”

He grabbed Castiel’s USB from the coffee table and tossed it at him.

He swiftly caught it and slipped it back into his pocket.

“Why did you copy my project for me? Why the hell did you call HR for the files?” He was yelling at this point. He refused to wait. He needed answers.

“Answer me, goddamn it!” His fists clenched and unclenched. It wasn’t worth losing his job over.

Chest heaving, he waited. Castiel just stood there, unwavering. He couldn’t read his facial expressions, and that pissed him off even more.

“You helped me. You made sure I got it done. I get that.” He stepped closer, in his personal bubble now.

He had so many frustrations directed at this man and he couldn’t place why. Maybe it was because he couldn’t act on them.

He could glance all along his face and torso. No single sign of emotion or anything of that nature. He was a machine, a robot.

“Why are you here if you’re not going to answer me? It takes two to have a conversation.”

He finally moved his gaze to Dean’s, locking their gaze.

“Dean.” There it was. That voice.

_ Don’t call my name like that._

“You’re a hard worker. I had to make sure you’d succeed. So yes, I was on the phone for four hours to get you those files and dropped them on your desk. And yes, I copied the file onto my own personal USB drive when you were in my office yesterday morning. You have the potential, and you blew my expectations out of the water.”

“Two rights can’t mask a wrong.”

“I shouldn’t have done that to you. It was unfair. But it’s in the past, and I know not to make decisions without your knowledge last minute.”

Dean rolled his eyes. This wasn’t going how he had planned. He was being honest and sincerely apologizing? It wasn’t satisfying him.

“What’s wrong? You look agitated,” his voice hummed a soft tone, something he had never heard before.

“Nothing. I’ve said my piece, you can leave.”

He turned and fully turned to Dean, his face inches from Dean’s.

“_Dean,” _

It was a growl if you could even call it that. It was a lure, similar to that of a siren’s song. A primal, gruff calling that should have been illegal.

“_Don’t call my name like that._"

And now, Castiel knew. He knew the source of Dean’s frustrations.

“Why? Tell me what’s upsetting you, Dean. Tell me what you want.”

“I want to put my hands on you. I want to punch you. I want to...” he glanced up at him momentarily, and to his lips. He waved that thought away and back to his gaze.

“You made this project, and my day, unnecessarily hard just to boost your ego for a company that you were already secretly partnered with. You made it a hell for me just so you could have a show. Now you’re in my hotel room, asking me what I want?”

“Do I have to say it again?” He tempted, licking his lips.

Dean huffed a small sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Dean I’ve believed in you since the beginning. But I knew you wouldn’t want my help. Sure, you’d ask but if I gave you anything you hadn’t worked for, you’d throw a conniption. You won’t let yourself have anything, so I had to slide it under the door with you. I’m not your enemy. I’ve told you this before.”

“I’m guessing the fact that I got a nicer hotel room in a separate location wasn’t by accident, huh?”

“I may have put in for the upgrade with the top boss, i.e. me, so no one will be the wiser.”

He exhaled a frustrated sigh. He still wanted to be pissed off, but he couldn’t. Castiel was right. He wouldn’t have accepted the resources and he would have never thought he’d be able to work under such conditions unless pushed to the test.

“Okay, then why me? I mean I’m guessing I won your little game and I’m not fired, but you…”

“I don’t think you want to know,” he said plainly.

“You know, they say a picture is worth a thousand words, but I still have yet to figure you out,” Dean scoffed.

“Is that because I’m a piece of artwork?”

“Well, you’re most definitely a piece of work.” He glanced him up and down.

“Just tell me why.”

Castiel’s gaze wavered for an extended amount of time, obviously unsure of his next move. Dean just waited patiently, unmoving.

“_What makes me so special?"_ He whispered lustfully.

Castiel couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

“Fuck it,” he growled.

He pulled Dean half an inch closer, deciding to press their lips together for a moment. His lips were plump as fresh cherries, only feeding into the hunger he had been silently allowing to build for the past six months. He pulled away before he could lose his grip, but kept his forehead pressed to Dean’s.

He had to take a moment before looking back at Dean. He hadn’t screamed or punched him, so it must’ve been fine. He exhaled and opened his eyes, meeting Dean’s lidded ones.

He opened his mouth to speak but was rudely interrupted by a loud chime from across the room. Castiel’s phone made a similar noise in his back pocket.

Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s cheeks, slowly pressing his lips to the latter’s once more.

“I think we should go to the party…everyone else might get suspicious. But…come find me after the party, Cas.” Dean bit his lip, hands still on Castiel’s face.


	5. Walking the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There should have been a million reasons and excuses as to why you shouldn't sleep with your boss, but hey, dick's good, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been patient and has followed regardless of my stupid computer fucking up on me!!! I hope you enjoy this sexy chapter!!! Thank you for your continuous support loves!

The two men left Dean’s hotel room in ten-minute intervals to reduce the chance of raising any suspicion or getting caught.

He met up with Castiel at the front entrance of Gabriel’s condo and they entered together. They parted once more with plans of meeting up at the bar. They both understood the risks of staying by one another for too long. 

As Dean walked around, the loud blare of whatever popular song pounded through the surround sound. It was already giving him a massive migraine as he found his way to the bar. A drink would do him well.

He sat down and gave the bartender a smile. She exchanged the gesture.

“I’ll be right with you in a minute, sweetie,” she said sweetly. 

“Thank you.”

While he waited for her to take his order, he turned and scanned the room in search of his boss. He couldn’t help but let his mind fall back to the events that took place less than an hour ago. Castiel's hot lips pressed against his own.

He was so demanding but executed it amazingly. Dean had _never_ been kissed with such passion, and now he wanted it so badly. More than ever before. It was now a game of how long he was able to resist the fire boiling inside of him. The simple thought of Castiel made him shiver now.

Were they going to sleep together to get rid of the tension and never talk about it again? Did he want to blow off steam with the nearest omega? Dean wasn’t able to tell if he wanted it to be something more. For him, though, he had to figure that out as soon as possible to not let his feelings get the best of him if Castiel decided it should be a one-night stand.

“What are we drinking?” The bartender's voice snapped his attention away from his thoughts.

“I’ll have a beer, sweetheart. Thank you.”

“Sure thing.”

About a minute later, she set a fresh beer in front of him.

“Thanks.”

He took a swig of his drink and swallowed the cool liquid.

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

“This will not end well...” 

“What’s not gonna end well?”

A slightly familiar voice spoke beside him, but he couldn’t exactly place it.

He opened his eyes and recognized the man immediately.

“Benny, hey. I’m glad to see you made it.”

“Yeah, some events got scattered and pushed around throughout the week. I stayed around for a little while. An open bar is definitely a perk, but it’s not the only reason I’m sticking around,” his gaze lingered.

Dean raised a brow. “Is that so?”

Just as Dean took another swig of his beer, he spotted Castiel’s face in the crowded room.

A smile crossed his lips.

Castiel’s smile had formed into an expression that Dean had never seen before. No, that was a lie. He had seen it once prior, and both times it involved a certain person. In fact, the last time, it was the same person.

Then it clicked. He could use this to his advantage to get quicker results.

Dean knew damn well that the ball was in his court, a metaphorical test of; “How badly do you want me, Castiel? Will you take me out of the arms of another alpha?”

He didn’t know the answer to either of those questions, but he knew damn well that he’d find out soon.

“What makes you interested in sticking around for me, Benny?” He smirked, darting his tongue out to moisten his lips.

He didn’t even have to look up to know that Castiel was watching. He knew it was drastic to get answers from him like this, but it wouldn’t hurt having some fun. It’s not like he was serious about sleeping with Benny.

“I like a man who’s a hard worker and can get his shit done. I heard the story of what happened in the past six months…I have to admit that your perseverance is breathtaking.”

“Well, that’s very kind of you. Thank you for the compliment.”

He looked at Castiel and saw the hunger in his eyes. "Why don’t you tell me more about yourself,” Dean insisted.

Benny began to give a little introduction about his family, saying he got his inspirations from his mothers. They had a company, and he wanted to follow in their footsteps.

“They must’ve made an impact. You’ve been very successful yourself.” Dean smiled kindly.

He didn’t even have to look at Castiel to know that his blood was boiling.

Benny chuckled softly. “I haven’t done much, don’t put me too high up on a pedestal.”

“Humble. I like it.”

“I’m gonna be honest with you Dean. I think you’re a very handsome fellow...would you like to come to my hotel room?”

“I-”

Before Dean could even begin his response, a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. He recognized the scent of the alpha hovering over him.

“Mr. Lafitte! What a pleasure you could join our celebration,” Castiel projecting with an overwhelming pleasant attitude. 

“I’m glad I could make it,” he hummed. He couldn’t help but glance at Castiel, then at Dean.

“I hate to interrupt your conversation with Mr. Winchester, but I have some paperwork I need him to fill out.”

A glare of jealousy shimmered over Benny’s gaze.

“I understand. Will I see you later tonight, Dean?” His voice deepened as the name rolled off his tongue. He held out a spare key card.

“I’m sorry, Benny. I’m not looking for that kind of thing right now. I have to focus on my work.”

He sucked his tongue and nodded his head begrudgingly.

“I’ll see you around then, my apologies.”

Dean left a tip on the counter and walked out of the building, accompanied by Castiel.

“What paperwork do you need me to sign, Cas?”

He stuck his hands in his pockets, sighing softly.

Dean smirked. “You’re jealous of Benny, aren’t you?”

“I’m not jealous,” he replied stoically.

“Then you don’t care if I go back inside and take his spare key card?”

“No,” he said hesitantly.

“You hesitated. Why don’t you just tell me the truth?”

Castiel bit his lip. He wanted Dean in every way imaginable. But that was impossible for more than one reason. There were no rules in place that prohibited workplace relationships, but it would more than likely put Dean in a compromising situation and he wouldn’t want to do that. It would be in both of their best interests to keep it physical.

“I want you, Dean.”

Dean bit his lip and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Meet me in my room in fifteen.” He then left without a word. He was about to get what he wanted. Well, at least what he wanted at the moment. The rest would have to be dealt with when those bridges were crossed.

Castiel was right on time, fifteen minutes exactly, right in front of Dean’s hotel room door.

He straightened his tie neatly before he knocked on his door.

It swung open within seconds.

A sly smirk graced Castiel’s lips. “Were you waiting for me, Dean?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come inside.”

“Is that a double invitation?”

“Depends on how this next conversation goes.” He handed Castiel a glass of champagne.

“Conversation?” He took a sip from his glass. He glanced Dean up and down, admiring his curves. The white bathrobe complimented his body, and Dean had a lot more muscles than he had imaged. He licked his lips at the thought.

“Well, isn’t this,” he gestured to the two of them, “breaking some sort of rule?”

“Not any rule on paper, at least none that I’m aware of. And I’m pretty sure I wrote the rules, my dear omega.”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say it’s only physical for the time being.”

“Do you want it to progress more?” Castiel asked genuinely.

Dean was silent for a moment. He could barely read Castiel’s expressions as it is, and he didn’t want to screw up the chance of experiencing his very much thought about rendezvous with Castiel.

“Let’s leave that conversation for later…” Castiel insisted.

Dean set his glass down and approached Castiel.

“Don’t go easy on me, alpha,” he growled into his ear, slipping his hand over Castiel’s trousers.

Castiel took Dean’s head in his hands, pulling them together in a heated kiss.

Dean pulled the robe’s tie and pushed it off of his shoulders, leaving him only in his boxers.

Castiel’s hands moved downwards, caressing Dean’s warm body. He rubbed his thumbs over the little nooks and crannies that defined the omega’s delicate body, spending extra time to note his reactions for future encounters. Dean was rubbing on Castiel like a needy little minx, practically purring under his touch.

He rubbed his ass slowly, gently caressing him like a good little pup.

Dean undid his tie, ripping his shirt open.

“You’re taking too long to get naked,” Dean groaned against his lips.

Cas just chuckled in response. His blazer and button-down fell to the floor along with his tie, and he was quick to unbutton his belt.

Dean separated their lips once more, quickly dropping to his knees. He wanted Castiel so bad at this point, it almost hurt.

Castiel did not expect that at _all_. Dean quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his final garment, pulling his pants to the ground.

He found out quickly that Dean’s lips weren’t just good at kissing, and his hands weren’t made just for filling out paperwork.

He slowly stroked Cas’ cock, his mouth watering.

“Fuck, Cas. You’re making me drip so bad…if I knew your cock was this big I wouldn’t have waited so long to make you jealous.”

“You didn’t make me jealous—" he was caught off guard and inhaled a sharp gasp.

Dean had his knees spread, leaning onto Castiel. Both of his hands were wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking his girthy length as he sucked the head. He found it incredible that somehow it was still growing as he was sucking.

Castiel’s fingers slipped into Dean’s locks, holding them tight as he went to town.

“Let me fuck your mouth.”

Dean happily obliged, moving his hands onto Cas’ thighs. He exhaled through his nose, running his tongue along his member as he thrust. Dean couldn’t help but moan loudly. It was so sexy how Castiel was using him as a little fuck toy, getting him so slick and wet.

Castiel groaned, small mumbles and groans falling from his lips mixed with erotic gasps. He inhaled softly, now fully aware of the effect he had on Dean. His slick was probably dripping down his thighs at this point.

He quickly pulled his cock out of his mouth, not wanting to cum yet.

“Get on the bed.” He fully pulled off his boxers and kicked them off. “Lay on your stomach.”

Dean pulled off his boxers and laid on the bed, his cock rubbing against the sheets. He moaned at the friction, just waiting for Castiel to fuck him.

“Fuck...I need it so bad...” Dean moaned, finally giving in."

Castiel was gonna eat him out first, but truthfully, he didn’t think he’d be able to last that long. He was gonna do it anyways. He had to taste him.

“Not yet, sexy. Be patient.”

He lifted Dean’s hips up, leaning down and licking over his throbbing hole.

“Oh my god!” Dean cried out, arching his back.

Castiel dug his fingers into Dean’s plump cheeks, squeezing as he dug his tongue into his hole. He had never tasted something so delectable in his life. He licked along the tight ring, slowly plunging his tongue in and out. He wanted to ruin every other alpha for Dean.

After licking to his heart's content, he pulled away from Dean’s shaking legs. He wasn’t sure how long he had been going at it, but he knew the omega was close to his breaking point.

He pulled off of him and caught a glimpse of him from above the waist. He smirked, it was an incredible sight to see. Dean’s lips were red from biting off and stifling moans, his eyes glazed over with pure ecstasy.

“Please…fuck me…I can’t take the teasing anymore.”

Castiel licked his lips. “It would be my pleasure.”

He rubbed his hard cock over Dean’s throbbing, slick hole. He had a good grip on his hips and slightly repositioned himself. He slid over his hole, teasing the begging omega.

They let out a sharp gasp in unison as Castiel pushed the tip inside him.

Dean lifted his hips and arched his back further, burying himself further into the bed.

“Such a good boy for me…” he teased, pushing slightly more into him.

Dean’s head began to fuzz as Castiel filled him, his mouth falling open. He hadn’t felt so pleasured in so long, holding off from relationships and sex, in general, left him empty in more ways than one. But Cas sauntered into his life and now…

He gripped the sheets as Castiel picked up his pace, now fully inside Dean. His knees buckled at the sensation, but luckily Castiel had a good grip on his hips.

“Easy there, kitten. Don’t fall behind,” he purred alluringly.

Dean moaned, squeezing Cas as he pulled out slowly and pushed back inside.

He hissed out a breath, keeping a tight grip on Dean. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight and wet…”

“Shut up and wreck me…” Dean growled, shooting him a glare.

“Your wish is my command.”

Castiel didn’t want to go too hard and hurt Dean. He was sure that the omega could handle his dick, but he wasn’t ready to put that to the test. Castiel was well aware that his manhood was larger than most alphas, standing at a shockingly large length.

He went at a moderately fast pace, filling Dean with every thrust.

Dean’s eyes rolled up as he was pounded into, gasps falling quicker now. It was almost as if he and Castiel’s pants were matched as they fucked harder.

Dean sat up, pushing himself up with his hands and back onto Cas’ cock as he was thrust into.

“Is that the best you can do? And you dare call yourself an alpha?” He began to stroke his leaking member, knowing damn well he was about to burst. Castiel was doing an amazing job but it pissed Dean off that he was holding back.

“I would’ve thought with a body like that you’d have more stamina.”

Castiel growled at the challenge. He pulled Dean to the edge of the bed and pinned him down by his wrists.

‘_Now that’s what I’m talking about_’ Dean thought to himself.

He pulled out and entirely thrust back into the omega. He didn’t hold himself back this time. He held Dean’s hands behind his back as he did so, fucking him harder than he did before. Dean moaned like a porn star, his cock twitching more so than before. He had never been taken like this in his life, never been filled by anybody in his life.

His mouth was open with pure euphoria, and he could have sworn he started drooling.

But he wasn’t the only one enjoying himself. Castiel had thrown himself into finding the perfect rhythm, pressing his own body to Dean’s back as he took the omega and made him his own.

“A—ah…ah…” Dean nearly screeched in pleasure. “Oh my god, keep fucking me…keep pounding me as hard as you can…alpha…fuck.”

Castiel pounded and pounded, soon reaching his climax.

Dean cried out as Castiel came inside him, his toes curling and back arching against his lover. His orgasm rode through him, only pushing Castiel’s knot deeper into him. Gooseflesh riddled his naked body, suddenly losing the existing heat along his body.

He gasped when Castiel’s knot finally shrunk back in and slipped out of him. Cum dripped out of his hole and onto the hotel floor. Dean sank to the floor, his knees still bent in a crouching position.

He didn’t expect the next thing to happen. Castiel lifted him off the floor and held him in his arms like he didn’t weight one-hundred-and-forty pounds. He pulled the covers up and laid him down slowly.

“You don’t have to-“

Castiel covered him with the blanket.

Dean closed his eyes as he did that, not wanting to face the conversation that would eventually follow. Would he stay the night or leave and never see one another for another six months?

He waved the thoughts away, thankful that he had just gotten his brains fucked out so he had a decent time falling asleep.

All of those issues were future Dean’s problems. 


	6. This is not an update, please read me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an update, but rather than explanation as to why its been so long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the support of this fic!

Hey guys! I know, I know, you're all probably wondering where the next chapter is. Everyone's waiting, and I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to wait a little bit longer. The computer I've been writing on had some kind of firmware error and I had to send it off for service and I wasn't able to get a replacement while mine is being repaired. I apologize again for leaving you all hanging but fear not, I have not abandoned this. For making you guys wait so long I will be posting an extra (fun) chapter. Stay tuned for updates, and thank you again for your love and support. Once I have my computer back this chapter will be erased and replaced with the update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the support of this fic!


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself in the depths of something deep once he and Castiel part ways.

Dean didn’t regret having sex with Cas. It was amazing in every sense of the word—but he knew they couldn’t keep doing it without knowing where they stood.

“So where does this put us at?” Dean hummed, stretching awake.

Castiel sat up beside him. “Well, I think that’s something we both need to decide, you know?”

Dean bit his lip. He wanted to keep doing this. Cas made him feel good, and that was hard to find someone willing to work with him and figure out what he liked.

“The sex is good,” Dean said blatantly. “Well for me, at least.”

“I agree with you in that aspect. We’re both adults. We can do whatever we want with this—whatever it may be,” Castiel added.

“I’ll be honest. I wasn’t expecting this to happen—at all. But I really enjoyed it,” Dean admitted.

“I didn’t realize how bad I needed it…or how much I craved it until…” he trailed off, deciding not to finish his sentence.

“But you have to go now, don’t you? Weren’t you due for a meeting in another continent like…two hours ago?” He pointed to the clock.

Castiel shook his head. “The meeting got canceled. I was notified this morning that the director got a nasty case of food poisoning.”

He looked down for a moment, contemplating his next sentence. Why not?

“I can stay a while longer, you know. No one will really miss us, and worst-case scenario we can make up some excuse.”

Dean liked that idea. He wouldn’t turn down Castiel, especially not when it gave him a chance to avoid the overwhelming colossus of emotions that began to fill him with doubt.

“Okay…” He eagerly spoke, barely missing a beat.

And just like last night, after the first kiss, he was gone. Castiel’s touch had taken over his entire body, his scent was overwhelming and intoxicating. There was an unexplainable, phenomenal feeling that lifted Dean to cloud nine. It wasn’t just the sex. It was his presence, his caress, so many things he couldn’t even pinpoint it. He hadn’t believed in ’the perfect lover’ until last night. But as far as he knew Castiel’s view on it was just another ‘right place, right time’ form of meaningless sex. Dean wished he could let it be meaningless.

They had spent the rest of the day together, finding almost every position Dean had ever dreamed about being taken in. He was bent over the desk, pressed against the wall, on top, backward, upside down…you get the point. He could barely believe the stamina of the alpha, and how he endured getting so much come inside him without getting pregnant. Some streak of once-in-a-lifetime insanity.

“I don’t think I can handle another time, Cas,” he panted, legs still wrapped around Castiel. He had lost track of time, but he knew the sun had already set.

Castiel smirked. “You’re ready to give this up so quickly?”

Dean rolled his eyes at the man’s bravado. “I’m guessing once we leave, then this is over with?” He sounded disappointed.

Castiel’s playful expression molded into a serious one. He got off of the omega and sat beside him.

“There really isn’t a way we could keep this up in the office, Dean. It’d be dangerous for both of us and could compromise our jobs.”

“I’m aware of that,” Dean breathed.

Castiel attempted to read Dean’s expression, but he knew to keep any surfacing emotion inside.

“But it was fun, though, right?” Castiel attempted to lighten the mood, playfully knocking at his arm.

Dean let a small smile slip. “More than fun. I’ll have jerk off material for months. Sucks we can’t keep it going.”

Dean’s words were monotonous, and he had to keep it that way. He was being selfish, wanting to keep Castiel like this. No matter how good the sex was, he couldn’t jeopardize their workplace environment.

Castiel quickly sat up without a word and walked into the bathroom.

Dean sighed heavily. He felt like a teenager again, having to bundle up and bottle up something that was formed after sleeping with someone for the first time.

He knew he couldn’t fully blame himself, though. The emotional attachment was built into his omega DNA, which caused him to form an involuntary bond of sorts after excessive sensual exchanges and connections. Castiel had absolutely no idea how he felt, but he couldn’t say what was on his mind without sounding like a stereotypical clingy omega.

Castiel exited the bathroom and began to pick up his pieces of clothing off the floor. He smiled at Dean, but Dean couldn’t tell whether it was sincere or pity. What was making him so emotional?

“I should get going. I suppose I’ll see you next week.”

His throat stung a bit as he forced another smile. He knew he’d get over this; he was just overreacting.

“See you then, Mr. Novak.”

Castiel buckled his belt and just slipped his overshirt over his shoulders. He held the rest of his clothing in his arms. He gave Dean a final wave before exiting his hotel room.

A fire that burned hotter than straight whiskey shot Dean in the chest as he watched Castiel leave without another word. There he was; naked, dirty, and much too sober to deal with a quick drop from his highest high. He refused to let it get to him. He promised he wouldn’t. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

Dean didn’t realize how hard it was to stand until he actually tried to get up. He huffed a strained breath as he gripped the nightstand. His calves burned and he could almost guarantee that he had carpal tunnel in his legs. Thankfully, he could drag himself to the bathroom. A waft of the alpha’s lingering smell smacked Dean in the face as he opened the door, only making his condition worse.

“Goddamn it…” he got up on his quivering legs and turned the shower on to a comfortable temperature. He just wanted to erase tonight from his head. He couldn’t even figure out why this was hitting him so hard. He had never dealt with any emotional distress like this before. The intensity scared him, truthfully. He wiped away some fleeting tears to avoid the thoughts that were causing them.

He laid on the floor of the tub, just letting the hot water wash over him. It was taking a while, but he finally came back to himself. His aches and pains slowly soothed themselves, and with that, he could stand and wash up. Pushing himself would be the only way to get out of this funk. Maybe he would ask Charlie, she got a minor in psychology in college, so maybe she could help him understand more.

Once dried off and slipped into comfortable pajamas, Dean’s tears had dried and his mind had settled. He picked up his suit and neatly laid it on a desk by the window, knowing he’d have to get it dry-cleaned once he got back home. He tidied up the bed, readying it to be slept in.

Dean was one of those people who refused to leave hotels or motels a mess, so he aimed to pick up every garment or piece of trash off the floor, and in the process, he found Castiel’s tie. He shut his eyes and held the tie close, the scent that once brought him disgust and grief now bringing him a single fishline of comfort.

What the hell was wrong with him? No normal person would get this bummed out over a one-night stand. He prayed it wasn’t too late at night to call up Charlie to sort this out. He located his cellphone under the duvet, taken aback that it was only nine o’clock. Maybe he could call just in time before she was too hammered.

He sat on the bed and dialed her number, fingers crossed that she would answer.

After three rings, he held his breath.

“Dean? Is everything okay? You don’t need to be bailed out, right?” She sounded concerned. 

He chuckled. “No, I just spent eight hours getting my guts rearranged. Thanks for worrying though.”

She snorted. “Holy shit. I bet you had fun.”

“Yeah, I did. That’s why I’m worried. Do you have a free second?”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have answered your call. What’s up?”

“Okay, so I know that you have a minor in psychology or whatever…”

“Behavioral and mental analytics with a specialty in mental stability, but go on.”

Dean rolled his eyes. She was always a show-off.

“You can’t…judge me. If it’s something you’ve never heard of you can /not/ name it after me. Got it?” He was already reluctant to tell her what happened.

“Dean, just spit it out.”

“Okay, so after the guy left…I started…getting upset. Like more so than any person should get. I get we’ve all had our share of bed-time blues, but this was different. I was emotional and crying and…I don’t know. But now I’m fine and like he left some clothing at my place and now I just want to cuddle up to it. What the hell is wrong with me? Have you ever heard of anything like that before?”

Dean’s hands trembled lightly, now unsure of himself. He wanted to be with Cas right now.

‘Where the hell did that come from?’

“Dean, are you still there?” Charlie cleared her throat.

“Yeah. Yeah. Go on, sorry.”

“He didn’t—?” She nearly whispered.

“What? No! It was consensual, and it was great. That’s why I’m confused,” he clarified.

“I just had to make sure.”

“I get that. So has anyone heard of it?”

“Yes. What you’re experiencing is common. Especially in omegas.”

“Come again?” Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment before putting it back.

“It’s not unheard of and you’re not going crazy,” she clarified. “It has a couple of names, but it’s essentially after-sex sadness. Though because there has been little research on it, no one is entirely sure what the cause of it is. Several things can cause it.”

“I’m listening.”

“Post-coital dysphoria, post-coital tristesse, it’s the same thing. Past sexual trauma can cause it, or any other bad associations with sex. It can be from all the oxytocin you gained during intercourse and all the loss of endorphins after the fact—usually one of the few things that can ease it and prevent it from getting to that point where it got is, well—"

“—Having a partner with you, right?” Dean finished her sentence.

“Yes. You’re especially susceptible to it because as an omega, your emotions and feelings get amplified, especially during times of intimacy. I’m so sorry."

He wiped his eyes. “It’s all right. I’ll see you in the morning. Have a good night.”

He hung up the phone and set it down. It would be best if he got some sleep. 


	8. The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can Dean withstand his growing feelings for Castiel?

Nothing had made Dean regret sleeping in more than today.

Sunday had shown up unnoticed like a serpent ready to seize its prey, and Dean just looked it in the face.

On Friday, Charlie took Dean to the party destination to save gas. He had no issue with that, except for the intricate detail that if he was late, he was stranded.

Charlie was a great friend, but she was also very anal about punctuality. If Dean didn't get up, it’d be his problem. And that’s just what it ended up being.

When Dean woke up, it was about one o’clock in the afternoon. His senses had finally come back to him once he had slept off most of his aches. He checked his phone, and it showed about four missed calls and five text messages from Charlie reminding him to eat beforehand and get his things in order.

“Of fucking course.” He wiped his eyes and dragged himself out of bed.

Maybe he had another option? He hesitantly scrolled through his contacts, searching for a back-up ride. Dean regretted not having a contingency plan in place.

His eyes landed on a name he didn’t remember putting on his phone. He assumed that he wasn’t supposed to unless it was a life-or-death emergency and given the current situation it might just make things worse if the recipient wasn’t in a pleasant mood. But, If he could hold his own, then he should be fine. But Dean didn’t have faith in himself. He didn’t want to send mixed signals, especially when he wasn’t sure of his feelings.

He clicked the call button and instantly regretted his decision. He contemplated hanging up the very next second.

_ “Hello?” _The other line answered.

Dean took a deep breath. “Hey. Have you...left yet?”

“No, I’m still here. I ended up sleeping in,” he replied.

“Same here. Look I hate to ask, but is there any chance in hell you would give me a ride home? My ride already left.”

“Sure thing, Dean. I’ll be outside your hotel in about twenty minutes. I’ll see you there.”

“Thank you.” Dean nearly melted as he ended the call. He couldn’t figure out why he was being so kind after the way things ended. But he’d have time to think about that later.

He began to get ready and changed into his leisure attire. It was strange not being in a suit, but he liked it a lot. After a quick look in the mirror, he went downstairs and checked out.

Dean stepped outside of his hotel and stood by the curb as he awaited his ride. A smile graced his lips as he pulled up. Castiel exited his vehicle, opening the trunk.

“You can put your luggage back here.”

Dean couldn’t get rid of his smile.

Castiel just looked so...handsome. He was dressed in comfortable clothes and had a pair of shades on. It made him look like a normal person, not some stuck up CEO who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. It made Dean’s gut churn. This wasn’t the same guy from last night. That guy was egotistical, and only had physical means on his mind. The man standing in front of him had empathy, a heart, and maybe he wanted to keep Dean around.

Castiel slid his sunglasses down. “Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to put your luggage in?”

“Just admiring your car,” he commented nonchalantly, lifting the bag.

“Are you an auto junkie?” He took the luggage from Dean, their hands brushing together.

“I was a mechanic in high school and most of college. I know how to use my hands.” Dean smirked.

“You most definitely do,” he winked.

Dean sighed softly without answering. He got in the passenger seat of Castiel’s Lincoln.

Castiel took his seat after shutting the trunk.

“I can’t beleive a million dollar company CEO drives a pimpmobile.”

“What’s wrong with her? I love my car,” he scoffed.

“Nothing, I just think it’s funny.” Dean couldn’t hold back a chortle.

Castiel admired Dean’s laugh. It was so sweet and wholehearted.

Dean took notice. He sighed and turned to his window as Castiel began to drive. He didn’t want to say anything to him, especially if it would get him in trouble. He didn’t know what to say.

What was he supposed to say; ‘I had fun but now I can’t even look at you’? Or, ‘I want to be more than friends but I’m scared?’ Or, absolutely, ‘I loved being with you but I cried and was a mess after you left?’ He scoffed at himself. He was being so dramatic. He knew what he signed up for and he shouldn’t have expected more from Cas. He ended up keeping quiet for almost half an hour.

The silence slowly got to him. He hated it more than anything.

“What, are you not even gonna turn on the radio?” Dean chuckled awkwardly.

Castiel pressed a couple of buttons and turned on the radio station. Master of Puppets was playing. 

Metallica always calmed him down, especially in times of high stress. If he could survive an airplane, he could survive a four-hour drive.

“Thank you for taking me home. I’m really glad that you answered the phone.” He couldn’t be too mad at Castiel, he did save him a large taxi fare. “I was afraid I’d have to ask Benny or something.”

Castiel’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. Dean took notice.

“Do you not like Benny?”

“Well, I mean, he did invite you back to his hotel room...”

Dean laughed softly. “Well, so did you. You came to mine. Would you be jealous if I was seeing him?”

“Yes,” he said confidently.

“You’re joking, right?” Dean turned to him. “Or did you just...forget how last night went?”

“Dean...” Castiel grumbled, frustrated with his thoughts. He couldn’t be honest. He had been an asshole. He used Dean for his needs to bury any want that surfaced that was anything but physical, and now he regretted it. His alpha instincts had kicked themselves into overdrive, and now being with Dean was his second nature. Now he was all about protecting and possession.

Of course, he answered that call without a second thought. It was in his DNA to watch over his omega.

“You told me we can’t keep it up, and I’m sorry but we drew the line. You don’t have to say anything.”

Dean turned back to the window as he fought back every urge in himself to not give in. But he couldn’t trust Cas if he just wanted to end it again out of the blue. He already knew what a minor rejection did to him.

He refused to put himself through that again. But it was so hard to pretend that he didn’t want it.

Castiel exhaled and kept his eyes on the road and kept his thoughts from distractions. Though he couldn’t prevent his mind from trailing.

He loved spending so much time with Dean, but the grip on his pride was too tight to let him in.

_ ‘What do you want me to say, Dean?_‘ he thought, _‘How badly I wanted to run back and hold you? How much it hurt?'_

“I just wanted to mark you.” He huffed, completely unaware of what he had just spoken aloud.

Dean jumped lightly at the abruptly loud comment. He gulped a tight breath and bit his lip.

“Why did you change your mind?” Dean shouldn’t have asked.

He wouldn’t budge. Of course, he wouldn’t.

Castiel ignored it. “Are you hungry?”

Dean didn’t register how fucking hungry he was until Castiel mentioned food.

“I could eat.”

“Do you like burgers?”

“Love em’,” he confirmed.

“I won’t bring the topic back up after this. You were right, I made my choice and I drew a line. I’ll take you home and tomorrow we’ll start a clean slate.”

Dean wasn’t stupid. His words were the farthest from genuine.

After they finished their late lunch, they were back on the road.

“I didn’t think there’d be this much traffic on a Sunday,” Dean commented.

“Was your lunch enjoyable?”

“Very much. Thank you for paying, Mr. Novak.” Dean’s expression went sour. It felt weird calling him that, and he could tell Castiel had the same feeling.

“I think we’re well past the point of a first-name basis, Dean. At least out of the office,” he clarified.

“Do you plan on hanging out outside the office or something?”

“I wouldn’t object to it. You are an interesting character to be around.”

“And apparently inside and on top of,” he muttered.

Castiel didn’t respond, he only shot Dean a look.

“Too bad I used up my one-time quick fix for that attitude.”

The rest of the drive was shared in silence.

What should have been a three-hour drive ended up being extended to five-and-a-half, leaving both men exhausted from the constant tension.

Castiel pulled up in front of Dean’s apartment in the spot beside his Impala.

“Thank you again for the ride, Cas…” he kept his gaze averted. “I should apologize. I’ve been really—“ he suspired.

“You have no reason to apologize, Dean. I’m the one at fault. I should have been able to handle last night better than I did. It wasn’t fair to you at all.”

“Fair or not, you should be able to make your own decisions.”

“I agree, but still…” he caught Dean’s gaze and smiled.

“Would…do you wanna come inside for a beer, Cas?”

“I’d like that.”

Dean unlocked his front door and closed it behind Cas. He turned around, taken aback by Castiel’s closeness. It was as if he was stuck looking at his eyes. So blue. So icy and frigid. Delicate and inviting. Enveloping like the ocean.

“Are you scared of falling in love, Dean?”

“I don’t believe in love.” His voice was cynical. He walked over to his fridge, pulling out two cold beers. He handed one to Castiel before opening his. He leaned back on the counter, exhaling a deep breath after a long swig. He let his eyes shut, letting the warmth enfold him.

He opened his eyes, once more greeted by Castiel’s.

“The pattern of your freckles are intricate like constellations. It’s fascinating.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself. He set his beer down behind him, then took Castiel’s from his hands and did the same. 

Castiel frowned. “Did I upset you, Dean?”

Dean huffed and took Castiel’s hands in his own, placing them on his hips.

He then placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, slowly massaging the fabric of his shirt between his fingertips and the heel of his palms.

“Dean?”

“Shush,” his hand crept behind Castiel’s neck as he leaned upwards. Castiel licked his lips. His heart said yes, but his gut said no. He didn’t want Dean to be put in a situation at work that would ruin his life. 

“But Dean, the line, we can’t just—"

“Fuck the line, Cas,” he glanced upwards, their eyes locking.

“Just kiss me.”


	9. Don't Ruin A Good Thing (If It Ain't Broke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has been battling with his inner thoughts and feelings for Castiel by himself. Though now he has been assigned to work directly with him on a new project, he is unsure whether or not he can keep himself quiet for much longer.

Dean leaned on Charlie’s desk waiting for her to return with some forms for him.

She sat back down and flipped through some file folders.

“Okay, so I need some signatures from you, please.”

She handed Dean a few different forms, including some for overtime compensation.

“Overtime? I was sure we didn’t get paid for overtime.”

“Here we do. Especially if you’re working under Mr. Novak directly. Once you sign them, you can hand them over to him, and if he’s not there just set them on his desk. I’m sure the door is open.”

Dean raised a brow. 

“What other papers did you have for me? He mentioned some talk of another project amongst other things I had to sign.”

“I’m not too sure about that one, you’d have to ask him.” She smiled and gestured to Castiel’s door.

“Thanks, Charlie. I’ll see you around.”

“My pleasure.”

Dean turned to the empty hallway. His stomach twisted at having to see Castiel face-to-face in the office. The last time they had an actual workplace encounter was around five months ago, before the office trip. Since then, they had agreed to stay sexual outside of the office—part of the new line they had manifested after crossing the old one.

Even after working out most of the kinks of having a low-key relationship, some things come up that make Dean want to break their rules. He just can’t help it. It first started when they made their agreement. It was only supposed to be an evening ritual, once or twice a week at most. Never spend the night, no breakfast. No kissing if they hadn’t planned on having sex. No cuddling. Nothing to show that they were a couple.

However, it didn’t last long.

The crumbling of the wall that separated them from what they had created started mere hours after their second time sleeping together.

Castiel’s plane to a separate country had been delayed not once, but twice. So naturally, he stayed with Dean an extra night. Neither of them thought to mention the blatant elephant in the room. They didn’t think it a big deal. But once they let it stay unspoken, it became the constant exception. Now each time they make plans, an overnight bag is a given.

But that wasn’t the end. Once an exception is made, a rule is overlooked, and it ends up causing both of them turning their heads when a slip-should be corrected and scolded. Dean was never a touchy-feely person, and it was clear that Castiel wasn’t either. However, one morning he woke up wrapped in Cas’ strong arms and enjoyed it so much he fell back asleep. He wanted to kick himself for allowing himself into that state of vulnerability so soon, if at all, but he could not remember the last time he had felt that safe or comfortable with someone. When he brought it up almost a month later, Castiel said it just came to him as an alpha instinct.

Dean was absolutely nonplussed but went with the flow.

Even after those few things, Dean kept his mouth shut. He enjoyed waking up next to the same person and enjoyed waking up being cradled by that person. It was hard to find someone, and even though it was just sex, he wanted to hold on to the perks as long as Castiel wanted to deal them out. He wasn’t sure that it was serious; he was still mostly convinced they hadn’t gotten attached. Then Castiel pulled a concussive move that shattered Dean’s processor for a bit. He brought them breakfast the morning after, and somehow Dean got into the habit of getting take out or even cooking for them every once in a while.

Castiel even thanked him with a kiss.

That was the end of the bending of rules. At least that’s what Dean had been convinced of.

He knocked on Castiel’s door, opening it a moment afterward. He sighed in relief to see it was empty. All he had to do was set the forms on his desk and make a beeline back to the elevator.

He tidied the pieces of paper, glancing them over once more with a perusal gaze. He flipped through them again, noticing there was a different one aside from the overtime forms. It was a confirmation for approval of a pay raise.

His eyes shut in a flash of aggravation. It wasn’t supposed to affect their workplace. It was folding in too far, too close for comfort. He had no choice but to confront Castiel.

He held the paper in his hand and turned around, faced with his lover-slash-boss.

“What the hell is this, man?”

Castiel put a sign on his door before he shut it.

“What the hell is what?” Castiel cocked a brow.

He handed the paper to Castiel.

“You gave me a pay raise,” he groaned in frustration. “Listen, Cas, this,” he gestured between himself and Castiel, “isn’t allowed to affect or interfere with this,” he then gestured around the room.

“I will not accept something I haven’t earned, man. We agreed that we can’t let what we are change anything in the office. Especially not if it involves money.”

“Dean, please,” Castiel held his hands out, “if you could please lower your voice and listen to me, I promise I can explain it.”

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. As pissed as he was, Castiel was right. He couldn’t just throw a conniption fit in the middle of a busy office, it would start ill talk and rumors. That was the absolute last thing they needed.

Dean sat down on one of Castiel’s leather chairs.

“Your pay increase has nothing to do with us. I promise that, and I hope you can take my word.” Castiel’s face remained calm and composed.

Dean sighed. “Go on.”

“It is an incentive for the new project that I was hoping you would help me with. I didn’t plan to bring it up yet until it was confirmed, but I guess now is as good of a time as any.”

Dean nodded, paying attention.

“We’re looking to complete our fourth location. We’ve sent an offer to a run-down company that’s about to liquidate their assets, and if we can secure the rights to the name and the building, the transfer will be seamless. I want you as the Head Project Director.”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe it. He had been at Novak Industries for only a mere eleven months, and he was already being offered an honoring offer.

“Are you serious?” Pure fear and excitement washed over Dean, and he could not comprehend the offer.

“As a heart attack. You don’t have to answer me this second, but the raise comes with it.”

“Yes, the answer is yes! Oh, my god.”

Castiel smiled. “Well, I’m glad you’re on board. You’ve done more than prove yourself, and you’ve received lots of praise from the higher-ups.”

Dean stood up and paced towards Castiel.

“Do you promise this has nothing to do with us?”

Castiel sighed. “It’s more than the sex, Dean. You’re a good worker. Never forget that.”

“All right, fine, I’ll believe you. Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?”

“I didn’t postpone two meetings for nothing.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss, one hand entwined in his cascade of dark curls while the other clung to the nape of his neck.

They were held in a swift moment of pure passion, one that showed Dean how far they’d come from their beginning. It flooded his stomach with a bittersweet pinch of happiness. Castiel wasn’t his. He couldn’t say that he was his, and it hurt. It hurt him more than letting himself sink far into thinking he’d find lifelong happiness with an extensive one-night stand.

He had stopped kissing Castiel, just holding his lips close with a vacant stare in his eyes.

“Is everything all right? Did your water break or something?” Castiel teased Dean’s sudden stillness.

Dean’s gaze returned to Castiel’s.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he pulled away. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Dean left the office without another word. He still had some leftover paperwork, so he kept himself busy.

So what if Castiel didn’t want their relationship to turn into anything serious? It was selfish of him to let the thought of Castiel being with someone else bother him. Sure, they agreed to exclusiveness, but that didn’t guarantee that Castiel wouldn’t find a mate, or find someone he was meant to be with.

He didn’t want to go home yet, but the empty office left him feeling lonelier when accompanied by his own thoughts.


	10. Happy Birthday, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel surprises Dean for his birthday. The two begin to discover their mutual feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for a while, so I decided to give you guys two chapters back-to-back!

Castiel was thankful that Dean had gifted him a spare key to his apartment. He may have put it off as a meaningless gesture, but it tugged at Castiel’s heartstrings. The two had been sleeping together for roughly five months and denying feelings for four.

In the beginning, Castiel had only wanted a physical relationship, but once they started spending more time together, he couldn’t help but crave more. So they slept together after sex, spent the night wrapped in each other's arms, and even had shared deep secrets. But he couldn’t confirm that Dean wanted to be with him in that manner, so he kept quiet. He gave him everything he could want or need without fail or falter hoping Dean would confirm that he wanted something more permanent.

That’s why he ended up in Dean’s apartment early with a pizza, a pie, and a present.

It was unexplainable, doing what he did for Dean. Maybe it was the part of his brain seared into protecting and providing an omega, or maybe it was the fact that the consequences of their actions had caused a familiar feeling to seep deep inside Castiel. He cared for Dean more than he had cared for anyone in possibly his entire life.

But in reality, it was getting harder and harder to keep a secret from the public. Their relationship had, without the shadow of a doubt, an expiration date. Neither of them was bold enough to admit it, but it was common ground. Flings that begin as one-night stands never end well if neither of the participants started turning it into something more.

Castiel wanted it more than anything.

The door handle jiggled, and he knew Dean was home already.

He shut the light off, waiting right beside the door.

Dean sighed as he walked inside, shutting the door with his foot. 

Castiel flicked the light on.

“Surprise!”

Dean spun on his heel, shock covering his features.

“Jesus, Cas. You scared the crap out of me.”

Castiel chuckled. “I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile. Castiel pulled him in and kissed him tenderly. “Happy birthday, Dean.”

He turned to the table, his grin growing.

“Birthday pizza and a gift. And dessert,” he winked.

Dean looked at the cute little display before him. His heart flip-flopped in his chest as he gazed at the kind gesture.

“You shouldn’t have, Cas. But I appreciate it. Thank you.”

Castiel smiled. “Eat up, I will draw you a bath so you can relax. I’ll have your presents waiting in the bedroom.”

“Aren’t you going to eat too?” Dean frowned.

“I already ate. This is all for you, birthday boy. Don’t keep me waiting too long,” he winked.

Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek and slid his hand to cup over his ass. He gave it a quick smack before walking away to the bathroom.

Dean enjoyed a few slices of pizza and a slice of pie, only eating what would sustain him. He didn’t want to indulge too much knowing he’d be getting lucky within the hour. He also chugged a bottle of water.

He put the pizza and pie away before he headed down the hall to the bathroom. A semi-sweet aroma greeted his nostrils. He opened the door and a bubble bath was waiting for him. Lavender and eucalyptus swirled along with the lit candles and eased his mind. His day could always be turned around.

It was his birthday, he might as well let loose.

All his muscles released as his body submerged into the water. Castiel had outdone himself.

He almost wanted to cry at how kind he was to him today. But he knows it wouldn’t last. He didn’t want to sit on that too long, though.

He stepped out of the tub and dried off with a towel Castiel left for him. He wiped the fog off the mirror, drawing a smiley face.

He also blew the candles out. He would hate himself if he forgot to do that.

He looked down for his toothpaste, seeing a little blue box.

No fucking way.

Dean had only douched once or twice in the past as a teenager, but before Castiel, he hadn’t had a consistent partner, let alone someone that made him care about being squeaky clean.

He stuck his head out of the door.

“Um…is this for before or after?”

“Well, I’m not stopping until you tap out so maybe you should wait until after to use it.”

Dean gulped and set the box down. This man was something else.

He sauntered into the bedroom and held tight onto his towel.

The room illuminated with more sweetly scented candles and rose petals were scattered along the carpet and bed.

For a split second Dean’s thought process had convinced him he was in a long-term, secure relationship with the man sitting on his bed. It was a pleasant thought. Untrue but pleasant.

“Why don’t you come over here and open your present, Dean?”

Dean sat beside the alpha, a heat already growing between his legs.

“What’s my surprise?” He asked eagerly.

“Close your eyes and lay down. Put your legs up and spread a bit.”

Dean cautiously obeyed, laying down on the bed and letting his towel unravel itself.

Castiel pulled the sleek article from beneath his leg and unfolded it.

“Now, it’s usually my favorite activity to undress you. However; this changes that indefinitely.”

He slipped the panties along Dean’s legs and to his thighs, watching them sit perfectly against his thick ass.

“You can open them now, Dean.”

Dean bit his lip. Castiel bought him panties. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about putting on those sinfully silky garments.

Dean licked his lips and palmed the front of his cock.

It felt so good over his cock.

“Are you going to fuck me with these on?” He purred.

“Why don’t you come here and find out?” Castiel beckoned.

Dean sat up and crawled on top of the alpha, smashing their lips together. He had been so needy for Castiel. He had been practically aching for his touch. Sometimes it hurt not being around him for so long. He wished he only knew if Castiel felt the same way.

Of course he did.

Castiel needed Dean as much as Dean needed him, maybe even more. Time without him stood still, leaving him craving the omega.

He loved everything about Dean. How eager he was to spend time together, how open his heart was, everything and anything.

Castiel suckled marks along Dean’s neck and down his chest, trailing downwards.

Dean ground his hips downward, rubbing his clothed ass over Castiel’s hardening member.

“Can I ride you?” Dean gasped.

“Anything for the birthday boy,” he whispered lustfully.

Dean held his face in his hands as they both stopped their movements momentarily.

Their gazes matched, unable to tear away the contact. Neither of them knew it, but both of them were falling in love with the other. Dean’s candy green apple eyes mesmerized by Castiel’s icy blue ones and vice versa.

Dean had seen no one with such beautiful eyes and such a pure spirit.

Castiel had never met such a persistent spirit with the hopes of a man on a journey to save the world.

_ I think I’m falling in love with you. _

_ I think I’m falling in love with you._

_ I’m falling in love with you. _

_ I’m falling in love with you._

_ I’ve fallen in love with you._

_ I’ve fallen in love with you._

_ Have you fallen in love with me too? _

_ Have you fallen in love with me too? _

Dean considered this the first time they made love. January 24th, his twenty-eighth birthday. He stared into the eyes of the man he wanted to be his—he had ached for him. He wanted to be his omega. Their eyes shut as their lips met once more; much different from before.

Castiel’s hands roaming more precisely, not wanting to warrant any mistakes. This had to be perfect. His desire for Dean burned too hot for him to allow this to escape.

Dean wasn’t far behind this idea either. He kept his hands on Castiel’s cheeks.

His body _begged _the alpha to take over. Show him the pent up everything.

_ I want your body to teach mine its love language_

Castiel felt Dean’s wetness through his lovely new garment.

“I can’t wait any longer, alpha. Take me now.”

Castiel couldn’t deny him any longer.

Dean placed both of his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and shifted his legs so the alpha could push his panties aside.

The tip of Castiel’s cock preened against Dean’s slick entrance.

“Mmm…just like that…” Dean shifted slightly to slip more inside himself.

It took Castiel off guard but went with it. Dean always had a way of surprising him whenever they tried something new.

Dean continued to amaze him.

“You made a promise to keep going until I caved, so make good on that. I won’t forgive you if I’m not limping.”

Castiel scoffed.

He laid back onto the bed, which caused Dean to slip downwards; which resulted in half of Castiel’s shaft slamming inside Dean.

Dean let out a yelp mixed with a moan.

“Fuck!” Dean hissed. He kept his grip on his shoulders as he slipped downwards more. Once he was seated on Castiel’s member, he rocked back and forth. Since it was his birthday, he was well aware that Castiel would let him take his cock as much and however he wanted.

He planted his knees beside either side of Castiel’s legs as he continued to rock himself. He lifted on one side and lifted upwards, slamming back onto his member.

Castiel’s fingertips dug into his hips as he had his way with him. His eyes rolled back as Dean rode and took him relentlessly, mouth falling open with ecstasy. He wanted his omega to feel good and have his fun, but he could only let him have his fun for so long.

He pulled Dean and thrust his hips upwards, maneuvering Dean downwards onto his chest so he could regain ground. He pumped and rotated his hips to beat Dean’s speed.

Dean mumbled nonsensical grunts and pleas of pleasure, falling onto Castiel’s chest. His hands curled into his alpha’s hair, letting him take over.

“Oh, my god…your cock feels so good…please keep fucking me, alpha.”

Castiel loved the sound of his omega begging.

He grabbed his ass and kept pounding, barely breaking a sweat.

He knew he was getting close, but he wanted Dean to reach his climax first.

It was his birthday; it was just common courtesy.

Dean’s eyes shut tight, focusing on both the sensations and Cas’ scent. Why did he smell so good suddenly? It was practically intoxicating and was driving him crazy.

Castiel was kissing and sucking Dean’s neck. Unthinking, he left a small bite right on his collarbone.

He hadn’t even realized what he did.

He held onto Dean tighter and sped up his thrusts. He wanted Dean to feel good.

Dean pushed his ass down to meet Castiel’s motions. He cried out, scratching at the bedsheet as he reached his orgasm. The hot ball in his abdomen imploded and his back arched. Hot cum pumped out of his untouched cock into his new garment. His hole pulsed around his lover, sending him over the edge.

He cried out, his body clinging to his lover. He couldn’t contain it, it took over him.

Castiel captured his lips as they came together, filling up Dean to the brim. His fingers scratched down Dean’s back and his hips continued to pump out every drop he had.

They panted as they rode out their orgasms, holding tight onto one another.

After another round, they were surprisingly spent. Once Dean cleaned up and used the second part of Castiel’s gift, he crawled back into bed next to a seemingly asleep alpha. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and spooned him from behind.

Dean breathed quietly, his mind wild with stress. He vocalized his latest concern quietly once he was sure the alpha was asleep.

“I think I’m falling in love. Fuck.” 


	11. Broken Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean is assigned a high-yield project directly under Castiel, rumors of the possible relationship between the pair begins to spread in the office. Dean becomes aware of a terrible secret, thus ending his relationship with Castiel indefinitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, hold your fire. I apologize in advance. This isn't the end.

Castiel was most certainly in love with Dean. He knew that for sure. On Dean’s birthday he was so caught up in the moment, he ended up leaving a claiming bite on Dean on accident.

Now, that was no problem because he didn’t mate him and it eventually went away. But it still spoke volumes on how prepared he was to spend a lifetime with Dean. Usually, this is the point where Castiel swept his feelings under the rug, but there was something unexplainable about the omega that stirred him up. It made him want to jump headfirst into the deep sea of commitment.

Dean came to Novak Industries with a mission and the perseverance of an orphaned comic book superhero. It inspired him.

If he truly thought about it, it was love at first sight. He didn’t have to think twice. Dean let nothing stop him from pursuing his goal of being respected and treated like a regular human being.

He didn’t want to stop being with Dean, especially not after hearing Dean confirm his feelings when he thought he was asleep.

It was perfect—but all things must end.

No matter how hard they kept their secret, rumors were bound to float around the office the size of this one.

Dean was the first to notice it.

Over time, everyone on his floor would give him the side-eye, glancing him up and down. The break room’s patrons fell silent and snickering when he walked in.

At first, it didn’t bother him at all. What he did was his business, but then the word of the project and his raise got out and it only got worse.

Derogatory comments were spat to him in the hallways and hateful signs were left on his desk and in his locker. But the harassment didn’t stop there. Some other employees would approach him and ask him straight up if he was sleeping with Castiel. They would ask him how big he is, and if he thought he’d want more than one office slut.

Thankfully, Dean did well with avoiding rumors.

Though after four months of constant belittling and intimidation, Dean decided that he had enough. He wanted Castiel more than anything, and maybe he was even ready to settle down and have an adult conversation about what their relationship could be.

It was either that or splitsville. As much as he hated to put it that way, it was something that had to be decided. If Castiel wasn’t stringing him along, then he was stringing Castiel along with false hopes of mating and a long-term relationship.

Once the team project was completed, Dean had planned to ask Cas to a public dinner. Propose officiating their relationship with HR and move around so it could work.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted something so bad with someone who created a new world for him. Castiel was his new world.

Dean kept a focus on his reports, finishing his tasks of the day earlier than he expected. He could finish up the last pieces of the deal. He was just waiting for Castiel’s okay to send over the last part to sign and his job would be finished. Why not stay ahead?

He opened the last files on his computer, filling out all the information and matching it with what Castiel gave him and with whom he already knew. It was simply common sense questions, surveys, and ‘fill-in-the-blank about your experience’ questions. Dean’s last job was finishing the last part of the boring red-tape aspects of the process. Easy as pie.

Once he completed those, he sent all of them over to Castiel. Now he just had to kill time until Castiel sent him the last piece.

He nearly dozed off before he heard his computer plink with a new message. But it wasn’t just his that went off. The same automated, generic sounding plink resonated throughout the entire floor. It was truly an inconvenience that no one could mute that sound. Dean curiously clicked his inbox. Maybe Castiel sent a message with the good news of securing the fourth location and was asking for volunteers for the construction.

But the chatter that erupted in the room said otherwise.

He couldn’t pick out or isolate any single words, unfortunately. Dean’s stomach shifted uneasily. Why was he so suddenly nervous? He shifted in his seat, sweat slowly prickling at the back of his neck. It was as if everyone’s eyes were on him. There was no way in hell he put their relationship on blast, right?

Dean clicked the message, slowly reading it over.

He hummed and read it aloud to himself.

“Dear nosy employees, I’ve been aware of a certain chatter amongst you all…” Dean raised a brow. No way.

“I’d like to put these allegations to rest, as it is strictly against company policy for me to have relations with my subordinates, that of a sexual nature or any other manner…”

Dean gulped. He didn’t want anyone to know. Was this his way of dumping Dean? Had he found someone else and couldn’t face Dean directly? He stopped reading it out loud and finished it silently.

This information is not pertinent to your work nor is it vital to your ethics, but I refuse to allow any bashing of one’s sexuality, gender, skin color, or genetic role. It is well to keep the golden rule in mind throughout our day-to-day activities and remember that kindness is contagious…

Dean sighed in relief. Then he scrolled down.

This message is both a celebration and an aide-memoir not to jump to conclusions. Last but not least, we are announcing that the reveal of our new location will be postponed while my mate is managing their maternal situation. Please return to your celebrations on this victory for the company, and I will take a short leave of absence and will return within two weeks.

A picture of Castiel beside a short, pregnant man was attached to the email. It seems as if it was sent to all the floors, not just Dean’s.

Dean was shaken to his core. He glanced at the clock; it was only three o’clock. He did the math in his head, and he had enough sick time to leave early. He decided to fuck it.

He logged out of his computer and got up from his station. He couldn’t be there right now. Anywhere but here. Dean was a ticking time bomb, and he was running out of seconds before he’d explode. He turned the corner and bolted towards the elevator, turning a couple of heads and earning some questionable looks. He clicked the button repeatedly, holding onto his bag tightly. He just needed to get to his car. Once he was there, he’d be fine.

The doors opened, and he went inside, hitting the arrow that closed the doors. Thankfully, they shut quickly. He turned his head up and looked above him. He couldn’t distract himself for much longer, as tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

The elevator stopped, and the metal creaked blowing in the chill of January's snowfall. Dean pulled his coat closer as he made his way to his car. The cold distracted him momentarily, but once he sat in his car, he couldn’t stop it. He needed to get home. Then he could explode.

It was a miracle Dean didn’t crash on the way home. He screeched into a parking spot, throwing the Impala into park.

There was a burning in his chest that crept into his throat and his cheeks. Castiel had a mate, a pregnant mate nonetheless. He meant nothing to him; he was bored, so he slept with Dean. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks. He felt disgusted and betrayed. He was the only one to blame.

He hated himself for falling for Castiel’s words, and for believing what he said.

“Goddamn it!” He slammed his hands on the steering wheel. His emotions had taken over him and disoriented him. It scattered his thoughts, he couldn’t even see where to begin again. Castiel had taken so many pieces of his body, heart, mind, and soul with him. With those words, he blasted; waiting last minute to shut it all down like it was a fucking game to him. He had wasted months on him.

It all flooded back to him, rushing behind his eyelids like a scene from a movie. Their eyes locked as they lay next to one another, the sun glistening over Castiel’s eyes. It had all felt like a dream to him, but he couldn’t hold on to him tight enough. The warmth of Castiel’s arms around him, the heat of his breath on his neck. He couldn’t have that anymore. Castiel had a mate and would have a family soon. He couldn’t let that bother him. It wasn’t allowed to bother him. It shouldn’t bother him because Castiel was never his, and he never would be. Castiel would never be the father of his pups, he would never hug or hold or kiss him ever again.

Nine months of falling in love came and gone like the snap of a finger. His love was wasted.

Once he gained his strength and got out of his head—for the time being—he could get out of his car and into his apartment.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket to unlock his door, but once he twisted the handle, the door was already open. He swore he had locked it beforehand.

A break-in?

He slowly opened the door and glimpsed a brown-haired man.

“Castiel,” he whispered. “What are you doing here?”

Castiel turned around.

“I left early. I think we need to talk, please.”

Dean clenched his fist.

“I don’t want to talk, man. I’m done, and this is done.” He gestured between the two men. “Get out of my apartment and leave your key.”

Castiel held his hand up. “Dean, I need you to listen to me, please. It’s not what you think.”

Dean inhaled. “Cas, I said I don’t want to fucking know. I don’t want to talk. I’m fucking done with you and with us.”

“But Dean—”

Dean slammed his fist on the table. “I’m done. I’m through with—with being your little fucking side piece. I’m not some secretary you can sleep with when you get bored with your husband! Okay? I’m not someone you can keep around to make you feel good and praise you. You can’t keep me and your /pregnant/ mate. We shouldn’t have had sex in the first place.”

Castiel stared at him in awe, speechless.

Dean set down his keys, placing both of his hands on the table.

“I can’t believe I thought I loved you, or that I meant something to you…”

“Dean…I’m sorry…but please if you’d just listen to me.”

“I don’t want your shitty excuses. And I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He turned around quickly.

“I’m fucking sorry that I was an idiot and thought maybe I loved you, or that maybe you could’ve loved me too. I’m sorry I’m such an idiot that looked at the moon’s reflection in your eyes and hoped that fucking bite meant something!” Hot tears dripped from his furious eyes.

“Leave your key and go.”

Castiel set his key down on the table. He ambled towards the door.

“It’s funny cause you thought I’d be the one to throw this away.”

Dean snorted. “Don’t give me that shit.” He narrowed his gaze.

He had one last question, and he had to ask.

“Can you say I would’ve gotten that raise and a seat at that project table if this hadn’t been going on?”

Castiel sighed. He didn’t know that answer, but right now he knew half the ‘truths’ and ‘lies’ were mismatched and false, but Dean couldn’t know that yet.

“I don’t know. Goodbye, Dean.”


	12. Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean begins to see Benny as a coverup of his last resort to avoid anymore workplace related rumors. He's conflicted when Castiel invites him over for dinner. He reveals the truth to his close friend and her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated, and hopefully it'll clear up some worries! I hope you enjoy this update.

“You haven’t slept in days, Dean.” 

Dean stared blankly at his computer screen as he tried to finish as much work as he could before his week of vacation started. He was worrying himself, and even Benny was taking notice.

“Dean, you’re gonna kill yourself. You’re already weeks ahead, man. What are you trying to do?”

Dean sighed, saving his work and closing the tabs. 

“Fine...I’ll go to sleep. You don’t have to stay, I know you have to work.” 

Dean stood up from his computer slowly and turned to his boyfriend.

“You’ll probably be awake when I get off of work, so I’ll bring some food later, all right?”

Dean was too exhausted to argue with him. Dean unbuckled the pants he’d been wearing for three days, catching a whiff of the scent. He shook his head. He had to shower after he woke up whenever that would be. 

“I’ll see you around six.”

Dean grunted in response and got under the covers. If he wasn’t so sleep deprived, it would have been impossible to fall asleep. Almost exactly one month ago, he was at the top of his life. His career was booming, his love life blooming. Then it all came crashing down. He found out the man he had been sleeping with for the better part of a year had a pregnant mate. 

Right before that, his fellow employees were suspecting their relationship. He still didn’t know if it was just a tactic to end the rumors, or if it was the truth, or if he wanted to get the truth off his chest. 

Part of him despised Castiel for his sick version of a magician’s revelation, but he couldn’t resent him for not allowing the relationship to be dragged out any longer. Some sick thought allowed him to want to forgive his ex-lover for ending it. It probably would’ve turned unhealthy. Can you truly find love in something that starts as a secret? 

Dean shut his eyes. He begged sleep to overtake him. He couldn’t bear to stay awake with all these thoughts and pain looming on an endless cycle. 

He ended up sleeping well past six, but Benny was kind enough to let him sleep. 

He dreamt of Castiel. Why wouldn’t he? His hands were so warm, his arms so inviting. His eyes always telling his secrets, and part of Dean knew that Castiel might have loved him. But it was for all the wrong reasons, obviously. But he could live in a fantasy where they had a functional relationship and there was no adversary or dishonesty. 

Why couldn’t things be simpler? Instead of Castiel being his boss at a high-end company, they could’ve been neighbors. Instead of all the taunting and the back-and-forth love/hate six months of teasing, they talked. They’d understand one another. In a different life, they fell in love. In a different life that Dean craved so badly. 

In a life where they understood each other. But Dean knew that life was far from them. 

He sat up out of a dead sleep to a very particular sound. A specific ringtone he set as a reminder to not answer at all costs. He got out of bed groggily, trying to get his bearings as quickly as possible. His phone continued to ring, but the sound was distant. He didn’t have it beside him as usual. 

It then hit him—he left his phone plugged in on the kitchen counter. He walked out of his room and through the hallway and the ringing stopped. Benny had—what he assumed was—his phone to his ear. 

“Dean’s phone, how can I help you?” 

Dean smirked. That was one way to deal with not dealing.

“Yeah, sure thing. Just send the e-mail. I’ll let him know.”

Benny scoffed slightly as he hung up. 

“Your boss called. Wants you to come to a meeting…in three months? For the project you were in charge of?”

“Yeah, I led one of the bigger projects, and I finished it just…yesterday, I think. That makes sense, I guess, it’s a big thing. They built, well it was the logistics of the new building.”

“I remember you telling me about that.”

“Did he say anything else?” He inquired. He didn’t want Benny to get a hint about their past.

He shook his head. “Not really—”

The phone rang again. 

“Just let it ring, it’s late. I don’t feel like answering any calls.”

Benny gave him an understanding nod and set his phone down. “Hungry?”

Dean smiled. “Starving.”

“What time is it, anyway?” Dean sat down at the kitchen table in front of his takeout. 

“Around ten. Does your boss usually call you this late?” He cocked a brow.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I have no clue what he’s up to nowadays. It seems like he’s losing his mind.”

Dean tried to act innocent, but he knew all too well what Castiel was feeling because he felt it too. 

“They want to send me out of the country for a year on an experimental project.”

Dean glanced up at Benny. 

“What did you say?” 

“I said yes. But, I like what we have. I just need this opportunity, Dean. I don’t want you to get mad.” His words sounded sincere, but even Dean knew that he wasn’t planning on keeping this relationship. Dean hadn’t given him any sign that he wanted to sleep together or be together in any other intimate forms, so he understood. 

“I’m not mad.” 

It’s hard to be mad at someone Dean had no feelings for. He couldn’t be. 

“Maybe we should end this then,” Benny murmured. 

“Maybe we should.” Not that it was anything in the first place, unfortunately. Benny was a distraction. Just another body to have around while he was missing Castiel. 

They finished their meal in silence, got up, and said goodbye. Benny was a good guy, and Dean could see that. Guilt crept inside him for not giving Benny a chance, but then again, maybe in another life. 

Now he had to sit in silence, wide awake. He had to deal with it, but he dreaded having to do it alone.

He was never alone when he was Castiel, and that was one strange thing that he got addicted to. Always having that presence beside him. Having an alpha by his side, giving him warmth in the cold and relaxing chill on a hot summer day. 

Dean had to talk to someone about this as soon as possible, but he didn’t have the time to find a therapist. His brother didn’t want to hear about his sex life. Maybe there was someone who he could open up to. 

He tapped on the kitchen table with his fingers for a while, absentmindedly. He didn’t want to sit around and wait for an idea to pop in his head, so he might as well answer Castiel’s email. 

He thought it was kind of fucked up that they hadn’t even spent Valentine’s Day together. He couldn’t figure out why all of this was still bothering him. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t want to know why. 

Dean sat back down in front of his computer and opened his emails. He saw Castiel’s email, it was marked ‘urgent’. 

It gave him the rundown of the logistics that needed to be completed before the deal was sealed, and it required a physical signature. Dean thought it was bullshit. It’s 2020, and companies still need paper documents? It didn’t matter, anyways. All he needed to do was sign some paper and never see Castiel again. He could last five minutes. 

He shut his laptop again, not wanting to deal with his work again. He needed this time for himself. He pulled his phone out to see any messages he might have missed, and he had one text and one voicemail. 

He dialed his voicemail and played the message. 

“Hey Dean, it’s Castiel. I guess I missed you, I just need to touch base with you about some forms that need to be signed in a couple of months for the project that you finished. I guess I’ll try to call back later.” 

Dean’s stomach twisted at Castiel’s voice. He hadn’t heard it in so long, it kind of shocked him. He just ended the call and checked his message. It was Charlie checking in on him. Then it hit him. He could talk to her. She would understand. 

Can you keep a secret? - Dean, 10:23 pm

Sure, do you want to come over tomorrow around six and talk? - Charlie, 10:29pm

Yeah, I can do that. See you then - Dean, 10:35 pm

The next day, Dean arrived at Charlie’s at about six-fifteen. And he was not doing well.

He knocked a few times and stepped back. The door swung open and a smiling brunette omega greeted him. 

“Hello, there. You must be Dean. I’m Hannah, Charlie’s mate.”

Dean smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

She invited him in and shut the door behind him. 

Dean had never met an omega-beta couple before. Definitely something new. 

They walked into the living room, and Charlie was pouring some wine in a glass.

“What’s up, man?”

Dean put his hands in his jacket pockets. 

“Same old, I guess.”

She turned with a wry smile. “You’re lying, Dean. It’s clear on your face, okay? What’s going on?” She handed him a beer from the fridge. 

“Well, I kinda went through a break-up…again.”

“Again? More than once? How many people have you been seeing?”

“It’s complicated. But I’m not a cheater if that’s what you think.”

“Then explain it to me, Winchester.”

She gestured to the living room and the three of them sat down. 

Then Dean explained everything. 

“You can’t let anyone, and I meananyone know what happened between us.”

She frowned. “Why don’t you just talk and listen to him?” 

“Are you defending him? Why are you on his side?” 

“You don’t have to get defensive, Dean, and I’m on no one’s side. Both of you should’ve bucked up and maturely talked and communicated. From what it sounds like, neither of you wanted to admit how you were feeling and it turned into an ultimate shit storm.” 

Dean didn’t want to admit she was right. 

“You miss him. It’s crystal clear, Dean. It’s okay to feel that, it’s okay that you still love him.”

“It’s not okay, though. I thought for months, for almost a year, that we were exclusive and I was a moron for assuming that. I was an idiot because I thought maybe we had something, or it was turning into something.”

“Just have a conversation with him.”

“I can’t face him yet. It’s still too fresh.” Dean took a swig of his beer. “I have to see him in May, though. To finish the signatures for the project. But no sooner.” He would not see him any sooner than he needed. 

“You have to forgive him. Even if you don’t get back with him.”

“I can’t get back with someone I was never with. It was just sex.” 

“I think Dean is right, babe,” Hannah chimed in as she walked in from the kitchen. 

Dean smirked, but it didn’t last for more than a second. 

Deep down, he knew Charlie was right. He needed closure, but not right now. If he went to Cas right away, he’d end up doing something stupid; like forgive him no matter what, just to feel him again.

“I have to wait to see him or I’m just gonna sleep with him again just to feel something. I don’t want to forgive him, even if this was just some stupid trick he pulled together. He still lied to me.”

Charlie got up and sat beside Dean. She placed a hand on his leg. 

“I think you know what you need to do. I know you’ll do the right thing.” 


	13. Au Revoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is invited to the house of Castiel to finish the last signatures needed for the completion of the project, unbeknownst that truth of his ex-lover will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoy. This work is NOT beta read, all mistakes are mine. Kudos and Comments are lovely and are appreciated, I love hearing back from you guys! ❤️❤️❤️

Dean was holding his breath. His hand held high beside Castiel’s door, ready to face his ex-lover and his mate. He’d say he wasn’t afraid, but that be a lie. He wasn’t ready to meet Castiel’s mate. 

He was the mistress, the one that ruined a good relationship. Even after four months, nothing could truly prepare him from the battle he was about to face. 

He knocked on the door reluctantly and finally let his breath go. What was he going to say? What was Castiel going to say?

He couldn’t even imagine how the conversation would go, every single possibility diminished from what could be. As the scattered thoughts flurried through his head, he was regretting showing up. Maybe he could just mail his signature and never come face-to-face with Castiel again. 

He was close to his heat, too. He could feel it. He never went out when it was about to hit because that made it extremely dangerous for him. What was he supposed to do if he went into it while talking to Castiel and his mate? 

‘I’d rather shoot myself in the face,’ he thought. 

It wasn’t worth it. 

Just as he was ready to turn around and never look back, the door creaked open slowly. 

Who would greet him? 

He looked up and caught the eye of Castiel—no. It wasn’t Castiel. He looked just like him, but something was off. He didn’t smell like Castiel. His eyes were dimmer, and he had a clean-shaven face. His hair was lighter. This wasn’t Castiel. 

Realization dawned on him. This is the man in the photo from months ago, with the pregnant omega. 

“You’re not Castiel,” he finally said after a long moment of silence. 

“No, I am not. I’m Jimmy, his brother. You’re Dean, aren’t you?” He spoke softly. His demeanor was a polar opposite of Castiel’s. 

“Yeah, I’m Dean,” he replied quietly.

“We’ve heard quite a lot about you. All good, I promise.”

“We?” Dean raised a brow curiously. 

“I—maybe you should just come in. We’ll explain more.”

Dean reluctantly stepped inside behind Jimmy and shut the door. A delicious smell carried through the apartment. The two men followed the scent into the kitchen. 

There was Castiel, who looked actually worse than Dean. They had matching bags beneath their eyes, along with the poor posture they had in common. It was a shock to Dean. He never thought alphas could be affected by similar things as omegas. 

Beside him was another omega, the same one from the picture. 

Then it clicked. 

Castiel turned immediately when he saw Dean and smiled as if seeing him revitalized his entire being with newfound life. 

“I think a chat is well overdue.” The omega spoke.

Dean glanced over to him with a slight glare.

He turned around and gave a wry chuckle. “I understand your frustration, Dean.”

“I don’t think you do. I’m not allowed to be upset, ‘cause in this case, I’m the home-wrecker.”

“You’re not a home-wrecker, Dean. I think you know what’s going on.”

“I don’t think I do. Why don’t you explain it to me?”

Jimmy came up behind the omega and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“My name is Samandriel, and I’m Jimmy’s mate. As you can see, I’m about to give birth to a baby,” He rubbed his belly. 

“Jimmy and Castiel are twin brothers. I am not Castiel’s mate, and Castiel is not the father of my child.”

A sharp sensation grasped around Dean’s chest. He wasn’t sure whether he should be pissed. 

Dean didn’t know how to respond. All the emotions he had felt in the past year or so were still in the air. Was it worth keeping this relationship with Castiel? He had still lied to him, and dishonesty was a deal-breaker in most cases. 

He took a seat at the table and took a deep breath. This was already giving him a headache. His stomach was twinging with feelings he couldn’t identify. His nether regions were heating up as well, which was far from a good sign. His heat was approaching fast, and it didn’t make him a good devil’s advocate. He wouldn’t be able to argue or debate without those feelings getting in the way.

“Can Cas and I talk alone?”

“Yes, of course. Jimmy and I were heading out anyhow.” 

Jimmy and Samandriel grabbed their coats and made a prompt exit. 

Finally breaking the silence, Castiel spoke up. 

“You don’t have to forgive me, I should have told you what I was doing from the beginning. I—"

“I don’t…” He stood up and clasped his hands together. “I can’t.”

“I tried to tell you—“

“You should’ve tried harder! Four fucking months, Cas. Four months of me feeling like…like a damn bimbo! I thought I let this con artist lure me into ruining his relationship. I felt disgusting, I fucking hated myself. Everything everyone had ever thought of me at that office was true. I thought you were stringing me along just for shits and giggles. I don’t even know if I can trust a word that comes out of your goddamn mouth!”

“I couldn’t tell you, Dean. I can’t explain why I couldn’t, but there were too many people who were too close to this. It could have ruined everything for us.”

“Everything?” Dean scoffed. “Too close? Like who, huh? Me? Cause I know now I was too close. I thought, for some bizarre reason, that, oh, I don’t know, maybe you loved me. I guess I was wrong. ‘Cause to me it seems like I was just a toy you kept around for your own enjoyment and when you got tired of me, you got rid of me in the most convenient way.”

“Dean, that’s not what it was, that’s not why I sent it out. You know that’s not what it is.”

“Do I? Do I really know what’s going on in your head, Cas? Last time I checked, you probably thought, ‘Hey, I’m tired of screwing the new employee, so I’m gonna use my twin brother and brother-in-law to make him think I have a pregnant omega at home to scare him off. I think that’s worse than actually having an omega and coming clean about it.”

“Dean! Shut the fuck up and listen to me. Please.”

Dean huffed. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. 

“My boss, the one above you and everyone in the building, somehow, found out. He gave me two options. Fire you, or publicly put an end to our relationship. He told me not to tell you about it or it’d risk my job. I don’t care if you can’t forgive me, I don’t care if you scream, or slap, or spit on me. You can storm out of here when I’m done explaining and apologizing.”

Castiel was giving Dean all he had. He had fought every battle with his company and his peers just to keep Dean safe. His heart was set in the right place, but he was well aware of the mistakes he had made. 

“Fine, I’m listening.” 

“There were a million ways I could have done it differently, and I’m not proud of what I did. I can apologize for every single moment of every day and I know it can’t change my mistake. I just don’t want you to resent me. I tried everything I could but I could have done it better.”

“Even if we wanted to, we couldn’t get back together?”

“Technically we could, we just couldn’t have sex in my office anymore.”

Dean ran his hands over his face. His blood was boiling. The conflicting feelings of his heart and mind had never screamed at him so loud. Castiel was being open, and he had only messed up once. But it had caused him so much grief. 

“I don’t know what to say, you still lied to me. I get you had to protect yourself but there was so much you could’ve done.”

“I know, and I’d take it all back in a heartbeat, but I can’t.” He stepped closer to Dean, trying to beckon any form of affection. He laid a hand on Dean’s wrist gently. 

“I missed you every single day, Dean. Look at me. I look like shit. I know what you’re feeling.”

Dean looked up into Castiel’s eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” 

Castiel chuckled softly. “Dean, I was just trying to protect you. I just didn’t do it right. I can find a way for us to be together. I don’t care if I have to quit my job.”

Dean bit his lip. Castiel’s touch made his body ache in ways he hadn’t felt in what seemed like centuries. Exactly what he had predicted was unfolding before him. His heats had been on a sporadic, untraceable cycle since the two parted ways. And now they were face to face, skin to skin, it was bound to set him up for disaster. He couldn’t argue anymore. His submissive nature was taking over just by the hot breath a few inches from him.

Dean wasn’t ready to admit it. 

“I need you, Dean,” he whispered. It was practically a purr. Cas knew damn well what he was doing to the omega. He could smell it. 

“Why would you come here if your heat was close?” His words sounded genuine. 

“Honestly? I wanted to see you. I missed you, Cas. But I don’t wanna say it. You broke me in ways I didn’t know existed.”

“I can take you home, Dean. You should leave before it gets too bad.”

“I don’t want to go, Cas. I need you to take care of me right now. I don’t know about you, but I haven’t gotten any in over four months, okay? So it’s your turn to take responsibility.”

“What about Benny? I heard you two were together.”

“I’m not that bad on the rebound, Cas. I tried to date him, and well, it didn’t work out. My heart’s in a different place.”

Cas pulled Dean up and led him to the bedroom. “I know you’re not full-blown yet, but I thought I might as well show you my room. I’ve seen yours plenty of times.”

Dean took his shoes off and sat on the bed. He hadn’t really been taking care of himself in that department, because everything reminded him of Castiel and it just made him depressed. 

Cas sat beside him. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“Us,” he didn’t say. 

“Nothing. Everything. The usual.” He shrugged off the question.

“I know it’s a lot for me to ask, but I want you to be open with me from now on. Even if this is the last of us, Dean. The relationship I had with you was unlike anything I’ve ever had. I’ve never connected with anyone like it before. And I still feel it when I sit next to you.”

Dean stayed silent for a little longer. 

“We don’t have to have sex, Dean. If you need time for yourself but don’t want a partner, I’ll walk out that door,” he gestured to the hallway, “and I’ll let you do what you have to do.”

Dean laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He couldn’t get this feeling from anyone else. 

“Stupid, mushy, chick-flick romantic stuff.”

“Come again?” Castiel exhaled a slight chuckle.

“That’s what I’m thinking about, Cas. Doing that stuff with you.”

Castiel sat up without a word and walked around the bed, pulling out a couple of things and setting them down along the room. He heard a lighter click, flames appearing from the small pillar candles. 

“Candles?”

Cas smirked at him. “Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

Dean shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt. 

“Hey, now, save the fun for me,” Cas called. 

Dean rolled his eyes. For a second, things felt normal. 

Before Cas came to join Dean on the bed, he clicked a small remote a couple of times to a small stereo in the corner.

_You need cooling baby I’m not fooling_

_I’m gonna send ya back to schooling_

_A-way down inside A-honey you need it_

_I’m gonna give you my love, I’m gonna give you my love_

“Did you do this on purpose?” Dean shook his head in disbelief. 

“I made the playlist when we first started…you know. I never got a chance to play it. I’m glad I still have the playlist.”

_Want to whole lotta love_

_Want to whole lotta love_

_Want to whole lotta love_

_Want to whole lotta love_

“Led Zeppelin is a good way into my heart…” He chuckled. 

_You’ve been learning, Um baby I been learning_

_All them good times baby, baby, I’ve been year-yearning_

_A-way, way down inside, A-honey you need-ah_

_I’m gonna give you my love, ah I’m gonna give you my love, ah oh_

Castiel crawled on top of the omega and watched his lips. 

“Are you gonna kiss me or are you just gonna stare my lips?”

Castiel pushed Dean’s legs apart with his own, slowly kissing up his neck. Dean gasped softly, his skin bursting into flames at each kiss. His jeans were becoming an immediate problem. 

Dean could feel his entire being start to ignite with a familiar heat. Castiel knew every button to push, every switch to flip, every single movement that drove him crazy. He put him together like a puzzle and read him like a book. He only hoped he made him feel the same. 

Castiel ran his tongue down Dean’s chest slowly, letting it linger. He suckled his collarbone and then up to his neck. 

Dean’s hands clenched Castiel’s hair as he made magic with his tongue. It turned him into putty at this point. 

Only Castiel could make him feel like this. Their lips met finally, giving Dean a breath of fresh air. The feeling of being kissed with content passion gave made Dean want him more. Being wanted made him want Cas more. 

Cas pulled away and sat up and pulled off his shirt and sweatpants. Dean pushed himself up and jimmied his pants off before he stumbled back onto the bed. 

He ran his hands down Castiel’s chest for a moment, hitherto pushing him down. He straddled Castiel’s legs and dipped down to kiss him. 

He felt his body pulsing, just waiting to be taken. He ground down on Castiel’s lap. He could feel his cock hardening by the minute. 

Dean pulled off and took Castiel’s boxers off. “I can’t wait anymore, Cas.”

Cas inhaled sharply as Dean took his cock into his mouth. 

His body was tingling already, knowing Dean was taking good care of him. 

He bobbed his head up and down, a needy, slobbery mess. Just how Castiel liked. 

Castiel was getting more impatient, having been sexless for over four months. 

“Fuck…” He groaned. Dean raised his head with a smirk. 

Dean got up on his knees and pulled his boxers off. He knew neither of them could wait. Castiel sat up and pulled Dean into his lap, feeling his slick drip down his thighs. 

A lewd moan escaped Dean’s plump lips as Castiel slowly entered a finger. 

“Don’t fucking tease me,” Dean groaned. 

Dean shooed Castiel’s hand out of the way and grabbed his member, lining it up with his slick hole. 

Dean was already panting, every fibre in his being quivering with excitement. 

Cas held onto his face and kissed him as Dean sat down on his cock. 

“Holy shit,” his voice trembled. He had almost forgotten how good it felt. 

He cupped Castiel’s cheeks as he slid up and down, feeling every single sensation. 

Their lips crushed together again, barely leaving space for breath. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around his middle, getting more support to thrust into him. 

Dean’s eyes rolled back, and let his head fall on Castiel’s shoulder. He kissed his neck and inhaled. His scent was the same, it was everything he remembered. His thrusts were precise and fast. His body and arms warm and inviting. 

He rocked back and forth on his cock, squeezing tight to feel every vein and pulsating move. Dean took Castiel down once more, deciding to bounce on his cock. 

“Oh fuck…fuck…” 

If they weren’t in the situation they were sexually, their encounter might have been a little bit more embarrassing. 

“Are you close already?” Cas teased as if he wasn’t in the same boat. It was clear that both of them needed this on many levels, spiritual and physical. 

“Oh, fuck you, I’ll go more rounds if I have to.” He panted.

Cas thrust his hips up faster, gripping Dean’s hips. 

“Oh my god…fuck…Dean…”

Dean was a blabbering mess, falling back down to capture Castiel’s lips.

“Fuck…oh my god…faster…”

Cas pulled out and quickly laid Dean down, plunging back in him without missing a beat. 

Dean groaned as Castiel pounded into him relentlessly. 

Dean had his arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer as he fucked him.

“Oh my god…oh my god…Cas…”

Dean’s eyes rolled back, still pulling Cas as close as he could. 

“Fuck, Dean… I’m gonna…” 

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas, toes curling as he came. 

Cas continued to pound into Dean as he came hard, his knot popping inside him. His teeth sank into Dean's shoulder, leaving a nice little love bite. 

“God…” Dean moaned.

Cas relaxed on top of him, listening to his heartbeat. Dean enjoyed the comforting weight placed atop of him.

Their breathing rose and fell in unison, and eventually, they both fell asleep. No second round needed.

It was some of the best sleep Dean had gotten in quite a long time.

It was still dark when Dean woke up. Castiel was still asleep, soundly. 

Dean contemplated staying, but there was still that fault of trust that lingered in his heart.

“I love you, Cas, but I need to do this on my own terms.”

He sighed and got dressed, then left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoy. This work is NOT beta read, all mistakes are mine. Kudos and Comments are lovely and are appreciated, I love hearing back from you guys! ❤️❤️❤️


	14. Room For Two, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles with the thought of being a single parent.

“Did you talk to him?” Charlie spoke over the phone.

“Well, we talked, and then,” he sighed. Then they had sex, and he left.

“You had sex and left in the middle of the night?” She accused.

“Bingo. I think I fucked up, though…like, royally,” he mumbled. “Well, I have to go activate my insurance card before I have to board my plane.”

She sighed heavily. “All right. Let me know if anything changes.”

Dean gave her a slight affirming grunt and a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone.

He loved Charlie dearly, but it was still too early to be reamed out for having unprotected sex.

He liked to drop a minuscule amount of information, just enough to piss her off by not knowing the rest. It was a fun game they’d been playing at since high school. She’d get over it, no matter how many threats she sent him.

It made him feel secure knowing he still had someone in his corner. He could have had another, but now wasn’t the time. In another life, he told himself.

In another life, it’d be different.

After Dean and Castiel parted ways and rekindled, Dean knew he had to make an important decision. Before getting into a relationship, he had to do two things. One, he needed to trust the person he was getting intimate with. A relationship with no trust a waste of time. What’s the point of being with someone you can’t trust or rely on?

The second one was finding a compatible partner in most aspects of life. If you didn’t have much in common, could you make up for it in affection and activities? If not, it wasn’t worth it to Dean.

Until recently, those two rules were Dean’s only code to live by in terms of relationships.

But as of late, one new important criteria reared its unexpected head: whether that partner would fit well as a father. And it terrified Dean.

Ever since his last night with Castiel, strange pregnancy-like symptoms have been plaguing him. Thankfully, his insurance card had been sitting on his desk before he had to fly out for a conference. That way he can buy what he needed without feeling the intrusive and judgmental glares of familiar neighbors.

He couldn’t rule out pregnancy, but he was hoping it was the flu. After having sex during his heat, unprotected, letting Castiel come inside him and then getting bitten definitely played the odds against his favor.

Dean had been afraid, not going to the doctor or taking a pregnancy test for nearly four weeks.

He had also been afraid to contact Castiel with the fear of rejection.

He loved Castiel with all his heart. If he didn’t, he would’ve found a way not to see him, after all, that time. He knew that Castiel was the perfect candidate for every scenario he could fabricate, except his broken trust. It was hard to purge the mindset it had caused him, and it was the only thing putting him on the fence about calling him again. Even if he called him, who was to say he’d take Dean back?

It wasn’t desperation. He truly wanted Castiel more than anything. Maybe if he was pregnant, he’d be able to compromise with a co-parenting strategy. Or he’d just move back in with his uncle Bobby and help him with the shop while he raised the baby.

A loud ping resonated over the PA system, and they announced boarding for Dean’s flight. He had priority boarding, so he’d be one of the first few.

It wasn’t long before he was in his seat. He never liked airplanes, so he put his earbuds in and tried to block out the fact he was going tens of thousands of miles into the air. Unfortunately for him and his—unbeknownst to him—pregnant body, his trip was about to get that much worse.

A tidal wave of nausea rushed its way up to his abdominal, forcing him out of his seat and making a beeline for the restroom. Dean thanked god it was unoccupied. He coughed and retched the sickness, chills creeping up and down his spine as it expelled from him. This was the first time he had thrown up in years, the last time was his twenty-fifth birthday. It obviously took Dean by surprise.

Once he had cleaned himself up and rinsed out his mouth with the complimentary mouth wash, he made his way back to his seat for the unpleasant rest of his trip.

Dean was disadvantageous enough to get sick two more times on his flight.

One of the flight attendants spoke to him about it, asking if he was all right.

“Peachy, a work vacation gone awry for a reason only God knows,” he grumbled, trying to remain as comfortable as possible.

It was something about his sickness that prompted him to go to the local CVS before checking in at his hotel. He sheepishly walked to the hygiene aisle, browsing the pregnancy tests and prenatal vitamins. Worst-case scenario, he could always give them to a friend if he didn’t need them. He picked up two different prenatal vitamins, a container of lotion, some over-the-counter nausea medication, and of course a pregnancy test. One employee recommended ‘Clearblue’ as a trustworthy brand, so he opted for that one.

Dean couldn’t describe the fear and anxiety that plagued him as he rode to the hotel he was meant to check in at. His hands were clammy, and his neck was sweating. He only had half of a contingency plan in place, and he wasn’t exactly on best terms with his baby daddy.


	15. Room for Two, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel calls Dean and they have a long-waited heart-to-heart.

Dean stared at the small plastic device in his hand and took a deep breath.

“Why are you doing this to yourself, Winchester? Just pee on the damn thing and get it over with. It was probably that week-old takeout.”

He could try to convince himself all night, but the more he avoided it, the more he dreaded the results. 

“Fuck it,” he finally said.

It was an easy couple of steps. Pee on it put the cap back on, and wait. He pulled the instructions open and read over them just to be sure he couldn’t fuck it up. He bought two of them for that specific reason. He’d rather be sure twice than wrong once.

He exhaled a deep breath and put the cap back on once he finished the first step. He decided to take a fresh breath of air before returning to the test. The mark on his neck was beginning to sting a hell of a lot more than before. He rubbed around the skin, scratching not directly on the bite. 

He missed Cas. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? 

He tried to busy himself by unpacking his laptop and going over his new insurance. Browsing the tabs, he came across a ‘spending’ tab. 

Curiously, he clicked on it. Turns out it was a history of everything he had purchased within the past three months. It provided an itemized list with a price, date, and location of purchase. 

  * CLRBLU PREGNANCY TEST ~ 12.95 ~ SEATTLE, WA

  * CLRBLU PREGNANCY TEST ~ 12.95 ~ SEATTLE, WA

  * COCBTR MOISTURE ~ 3.99 ~ SEATTLE, WA

  * VITFUSION PRENATAL ~ 24.61 ~ SEATTLE, WA

  * NATRBNTY PRENATAL ~ 13.99 ~ SEATTLE, WA

Small text was typed in red italics on the bottom, with an asterisk beside it. 

*Note: All spending is reported to the employee’s direct supervisor and may be audited at random to prevent theft and fraud. Thank you for your cooperation. For any questions, please contact your supervisor or the number on the back of your direct spending card. 

That meant Castiel had direct access to everything he bought. And if he was being a snoop—…

Dean’s thought was cut off by a familiar ringtone coming from the device in his pocket.

“Right on time,” he mumbled.

“Hey…Cas,” he began. His voice was hoarse from all the sick he expelled on the plane and after he got to his hotel.

“You sound terrible,” he replied frankly. Dean snorted.

“Great to hear from you too, Mr. Novak.” He leaned back in his chair, hissing and wincing at the sudden return of the pain near his collarbone. 

“Is it really? I haven’t heard from you since—“

“You don’t have to remind me,” he cut him off, his voice stone-cold. “I know.”

“I’m not trying to guilt you, Dean. I did the same thing. Worse, actually. I just wanted to make sure you’re all right. I could finally step away from my work.”

“I’m fine. I won’t mess the conference up, promise. Scout’s honor.”

“You’re not listening, Dean. Are you /all right/?”

He scoffed. 

“Yeah. What about you? You’re not sounding too hot yourself.”

“I’m just…making sure you’re okay,” he hummed. He was avoiding something.

“Are you, maybe, I don’t know, checking in on my spending?” Dean already knew what this was about. He might as well get the conversation over.

“Purchases over fifty dollars on the first day of activation get flagged and are directly sent to me,” he spoke curtly. 

“You saw the charges already? Damn, I expected /at least/ twenty-four hours, guess I was wrong.”

“Did you already take it?” His voice shook with urgency.

“I haven’t looked at the results yet. It’s a lot, mentally, y’know? It’s taxing. I needed to take a breather.”

“I understand, and I’ll be here for you if you want to talk about it, Dean.”

“Just to talk?” He snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Cooperate, Winchester,” he thought. 

Castiel sighed. “I miss you, Dean. But I hope you’re taking the time you need. I mean it, really. I want to stay on the phone when you look at it.”

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Can you keep talking? Your voice is making my…wound…not hurt,” he mumbled. 

Charlie was right, and it slapped him in the face. 

“O-Okay. Um, well, why did you buy two?”

“Two?” Dean questioned. 

“Two tests,” Castiel clarified. 

“In case I get a false positive or false negative. I read that if an omega, or beta, or whatever, is pregnant, but it’s too early in the term, there’s a chance the test is wrong. I did the math and if it’s positive, I’m probably a week or two pregnant. Woah…”

“Woah what? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just…it’s the first time I’ve verbally admitted that I might be pregnant. It’s kinda thrilling,” he chuckled. 

“Are you scared that it will be positive?”

Dean took a deep breath. It was terrifying, thinking that he’d have to carry and care for the baby alone. Having to balance work and caring for his unborn child was an uphill battle without a supportive system, and most of his family stopped contact when he came out. He didn’t have enough hours in at the company to qualify for paternity leave either, so it was scary. 

“Dean?”

“Do you want the truth, Cas?”

“I’d appreciate that very much.”

“On everything?”

“My ears are open, Dean. They always will be.”

He didn’t even know where to begin.

“I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you when we first slept together. Everything you did was so good, and when you left, I ended up freaking out…crying and I couldn’t pull myself together for the life of me. I know I sound like a little bitch but I just…all I wanted was to have you there to hold me and tell me I was okay and just holding onto your tie you left pulled me out of that. And then we started doing things together and living like things were normal and then you’d hold me and I’d wake up to you and it gave me so much hope. I had so much hope for us, but I was too damn stupid to tell you how much I needed you.”

Cas was taken aback. “Dean, I had no idea—“

“I know, I know. I just…I’ve been freaking out all day because I’m probably pregnant and hormonal and I didn’t have you. You tried to mate me and now I’m probably pregnant and you’re not here. I don’t have anyone, Cas. I wish things would’ve gone down differently.”

“Dean, listen to me. I know the past hasn’t been great but…I want to be with you. I wasn’t great at showing it but I’m done doing that now, okay? I want you, pregnant or not. When you get back from Seattle, I’ll pick you up, and everything will be okay. We’ll figure this out. If I didn’t mate you properly, then I’ll finish the job. I know you’re scared, Dean. But I’m here for you, okay?”

A huffy sniffle was emitting from Dean’s line, but it only made Castiel smile. 

“I’m sorry I can’t be with you right now, but I promise it’ll all be all right. You can count on me, okay?”

Dean smiled. “All right.”

“And you’re not alone,” Castiel added. 

“How do you mean?”

“I felt the same way after our first nights together. And nights I couldn’t be with you. I know that our souls were always supposed to be together, Dean. I’ve never had a doubt about you.” 

“Okay, now you’re getting mushy on me.”

Dean would be just fine. 


	16. Breakeven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean reunite, they find out Dean's pregnancy results.

When Dean descended the escalator at the airport, he was welcomed back with arms wide open. Castiel greeted him with a warm hug and a soft kiss.

“It’s good to see you, Dean.” He mumbled into his ear.

“I missed you, Cas.” Dean wasn’t in any pain, his mark didn’t hurt. He had felt his best for the first time in a month.

Castiel smiled, and they kissed once again. “I want you to be my mate, Dean.”

“I haven’t even looked at the tests, Cas…I wanted to wait until I saw you.”

“It doesn’t matter what the tests say. I want you, Dean. Being pregnant won’t change that.”

“Really? Why?” Dean was genuinely baffled. He knew he shouldn’t be, and that underneath everything, Castiel was a genuinely kind and caring person He still needed to grasp that.

Cas was obviously amused. “Because I love you, Dean. I need to know that.”

“Oh, god, don’t do that to yourself,” he chuckled.

“I’ll get used to you, promise. I have been for the past year and a half.” He kissed him again. “You love me too, right? I heard you say it enough while I was half-asleep.”

“Of course I love you, Cas.”

“Good. Now, do I get to see the pregnancy tests?”

“Shit, I almost forgot. Yeah.” He pulled a small box out of his suitcase and handed it to Castiel.

“Are you ready?” He looked over at Dean.

“As long as I’m with you.”

It was probably weird as hell preparing for life-changing news in the middle of a busy airport, but Cas didn’t care. He was almost positive Dean was pregnant, and it filled him with delight. His scent was starting to change, and he was glowing. He wanted to be with him every minute he could.

Castiel slowly opened the package, revealing two positive pregnancy tests to Dean.

“I’m pregnant,” Dean whispered with a shaky voice. “I’m pregnant, Cas…”

Dean could’ve sworn that tears were falling down Castiel’s cheeks, but he wiped them too quickly. He was pregnant.

Dean knew being pregnant changed everything for him, and what Castiel was willing to do for him and the baby baffled him. Dean had known for a long time that being a businessman wouldn’t fit in the cards for the future he wanted, and nothing pushed him to do what he loved more than the future of him being a parent. It shocked him when he finally brought it up to Castiel, more so by the fact of how supportive he was of Dean’s decision. Castiel was smart about it too. He used the fodder from him and his boss's decision to fire Dean so he could get a severance package after leaving the company.

Dean could have a comfortable pregnancy without the stress of being mate-less or an overbearing job that made him unhappy.

But more importantly, he got to be himself with the man he loved. The pair had decided that a house would be more suiting for a baby, so they moved into a simple two-bedroom, two-bathroom house. Close enough to Castiel’s work once he returned after the baby was born, but just far enough where it didn’t make Dean’s commute to his uncle’s garage difficult.

He stood in front of a mirror, deciding to take his shirt off. He ran his fingers along the stretch marks that were forming. Would Castiel still find him appealing once he gave birth? He sighed deeply. He loved being able to carry and have a baby, but some fears reared their ugly heads. He was too caught up in his thoughts; he missed the sound of keys jingling followed by footsteps.

Castiel was home early from work and wanted to surprise Dean. He came up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Will you still love me if I get ugly?”

“You will never get ugly, Dean. I promise.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his freckled shoulder.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Dean and Castiel's baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoy. This work is NOT beta read, all mistakes are mine. Kudos and Comments and lovely and appreciated, I love hearing back from you guys! :)

Dean cradled Claire in his arms, slowly rocking her back to sleep. She wasn’t too fussy, thankfully, but she struggled to sleep through the night if it wasn’t Dean who put her to bed. Once her cries had quieted, he set her back in her crib.

He double-checked the baby monitor before shutting her door and leaving a crack. He came back to his room and laid beside Castiel.

“I got lucky, she has your eyes.” Dean smiled up at his mate who was reading a book.

Castiel put his book down and turned to Dean.

“I guess the next one we have will have to have yours, then. Hmm?”

Dean’s gut twisted nervously. “You want to have another baby already? Claire’s not even two months old. I don’t think my body can handle that, babe. I just got cleared for sex, man, are you trying to kill me?” He snorted.

“You got cleared for sex already?” Castiel’s lips twisted into a mischievous grin.

“Not the kind of sex we have. I’m surprised she didn’t come out with a head injury the way you go at it,” he teased.

“All I hear is you begging, so I give you what you ask for,” he defended.

Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel could only smile at him.

“Dean, I’ve been wanting to ask you something.” Castiel’s tone switched in an instant.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. He sat up quickly. “Is something the matter?”

He smiled. “It’s nothing to worry about, I promise.”

Dean could tell Castiel was backtracking on his thought process. He reached out to his hand.

“You can tell me, really. Remember, no secrets.”

His gaze cast down at Dean’s hands. “I love you, Dean. Very much.”

“I love you, too, Cas.”

“Dean, where do you see yourself in five years?”

He exhaled a small chuckle. “Hopefully with you and Claire.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Cas, what’s going on? Are you dying or something?”

“No, no. Nothing like that.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “Open the top drawer on your side,” he instructed. “Please.”

Still very much confused, Dean did so. He pulled out a blue gift box wrapped in a ribbon.

“If this is an extreme plot just to get me to blow you, I swear to God—” He chuckled.

“It’s not, I promise. I’m better than that.”

“Okay, good.”

“Just close your eyes and open the box, Dean. You’re gonna spoil it.”

“Spoil what?”

“Just…come on.”

Dean groaned playfully, finally shutting his eyes. “Fine…”

He felt the box and took the top off. He felt inside the box, his fingers brushing over a smaller felt-covered container.

“Open that, then open your eyes,” Cas whispered.

“This better be good—” Dean opened his eyes slowly after opening the felt container.

A silver band with a thumbprint sat snugly in the box.

Dean exhaled quickly and a few tears dripped down his cheeks. “Oh, you ass,” he mumbled.

“Will you marry me?”

“Of course, you idiot.” He said with no hesitation.

Castiel pulled him into a warm hug, kissing the side of his head softly.

“I love you, and I love our baby girl. I want the spend the rest of my life with you, Dean.”

“I want to get old and gross and wrinkly with you, too, angel.”

“Do you ever take anything seriously?” He teased.

“Oh, never,” Dean leaned in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! This is the end and I hoped you enjoyed the journey. Much love and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoy. This work is NOT beta read, all mistakes are mine. Kudos and Comments are lovely and are appreciated, I love hearing back from you guys! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I do not give consent or permission to this work being copied and posted elsewhere, this is my own original work.


End file.
